El día de mi boda (KakaSaku)
by ChantyHatake
Summary: Es el día que toda mujer desea en su vida, su boda ha llegado. La sorpresa que nos daremos es que la boda sera con cierto Uchiha. ¿Cómo llegamos a eso? Pueden entrar y averiguarlo. Primer fanfic, KAKASAKU, ya veremos como se va desarrollando, posible lemon.
1. ¿Fortuna o desgracia?

Como saben, estos personajes no me pertencen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y simplemente hice esta historia con el afán de entretener a las personas que nos guata en KakaSaku

Es contenido Kakasaku y si en algo me equivoque, te pido una disculap y ojala puedas ayudar con un comentario constructivo. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste.

Narración: Hola

Diálogo: -Hola-

Pensamiento: _*Hola*_

Notas de autor: (Hola)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Saltos temporales¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cambio de escenario

 **ACLARACION: Esta historia se desarrollará después de la batalla contra Kaguya, Naruto ha comenzado a salir con Hinata. Ha pasado un año y las cinco naciones se han reconstruido. Los padres de Sakura murieron en la guerra y Sasuke y Naruto no perdieron su brazo.**

 **EL DÍA DE MI BODA**

Era un día hermoso en Konoha, el sol brillaba y tenía una brisa suave, todo parecía estar a favor de Sakura, hoy era el día de su boda con Sasuke, no podía ser más feliz.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Dos meses atrás ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

 _*No sabía que pensar cuando Sakura me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que la vería en una semana en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Konoha, claro que estaba nervioso- A caso será que ella me diga que…_

-Sempai hay que concentrarnos en el entrenamiento, después de todo Naruto necesita madurar para que llegue a ser Hokage- Le comentó un Yamato muy cansado por el duro calentamiento.

-Kakashi sensei venga, llevamos dos minutos esperando que nos diga de que tratara esta entrenamiento

-Tienes razón Naruto, ya dejamos descansar mucho a Tenzo, ¿no es así? Bien den 500 vueltas, en cada una quiero que trepen un árbol sin usar su chakra y continúen con la siguiente.

-Hatake no crees que eres muy duro con el muchacho…- decía un castaño muy preocupado por el día que les esperaría.

-No se apure sensei, verá como lo hago en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Ya vez Yamato, tranquilo, el chico está bien, así que deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar.

 _*Claro como él se va a poner a leer su libro_. Pensaba un castaño comenzando a correr.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Una semana después ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un peligris estaba terminando de arreglarse, llevaba una camisa azul cobalto con un pantalón de vestir negro, sus zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados y su máscara negra, terminó de arreglarse el cabello y se dirigió hacia el restaurante.

Al entrar su sorpresa fue al ver a Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke en una mesa en la cual solo había un lugar y estaba enfrente de Sasuke (del lado derecho se encontraba la Hokage y el rubio, mientras que a su izquierda se encontraban el pelinegro, pelirosa y la rubia correspondientemente); así que camino con paso seguro saludo a todos y se sentó.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos nos puedes decir para que estamos aquí Teme- decía un Naruto muy impaciente.

 _*Espera ¿por qué le pregunta a Sasuke si la que me citó aquí fue Sakura?*_ Pensaba un Hatake que se empezaba a incomodar con lo que ocurría.

Sasuke se enderezo un poco más y dijo: - Gracias a todos por asistir, se estarán preguntado para que los reunimos aquí Sakura y yo-

-Si es lo que te he estado preguntando Debattayo-

-A eso voy Naruto- comentó un pelinegro desesperándose por su amigo- como les decía, la razón por la que los trajimos es para anunciar que Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos.

Todos se quedaron muy asombrados por la noticia.

-MUCHAS FELICIDADES- decía un rubio muy emocionado y alzando una copa.

-Mi querida pupila- comentaba la líder de Konoha de igual manera levantando su bebida.

-Sabía que mi amiga no podía quedar solterona por toda la vida- tomó su copa- a su salud.

-Cállate Ino puerca- dirigió una pequeña mirada de odio a su amiga y después sonrió- Salud.

Todos brindaron y le tomaron de su copa, Hatake simplemente no podía decir nada.

* _Sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella, pero juntarse con un hombre que trató de matarla en más de una ocasión, venga, ¡¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE ESTO?! Debe ser una mala broma, pero todo parece tan real que…*_

Después de su trago el pelinegro agarró la mano de la pelirosa y la besó por unos segundos, que para el peligris pareció una eternidad.

Posteriormente prosiguieron a comer y bromear, todos excepto el Hatake, lo cual no parecía raro, ya que en múltiples ocasiones se le veía serio y reservado, concluyeron su alimento y comenzaron a despedirse (claro que Kakashi no le pudieron ver el rostro, de nuevo) y el primero en irse fue Kakashi.

-Disculpen que me retire pero tengo cosas que hacer, felicidades, adiós- alzó su mano y se fue caminando a la salida.

* _Kakashi sensei se comportó de una manera muy rara, no levantó la vista al despedirse y no desapareció en su típica bola de humo, talvez sabía que estábamos en un lugar decente y le cayó de sorpresa la noticia, si eso es. Además, como no estaría feliz si otro de mis grandes sueños se me ha cumplido, después de todo el sensei siempre se ha alegrado por mí._ Continuaron platicando.

Mientras tanto con el peligris

Hatake no era un hombre que perdiera la cordura con mucha facilidad, de hecho solo lo había hecho un par de veces, pero en esa ocasión solo acertó al ir hacia la casa de su amigo Yamato, le pidió que lo amarrara con sus jutsus y le dejara ahí.

Le pidió que llamara también a Iruka, el cual tardo en llegar 5 minutos, trato de no tardar, pues sabía que si Hatake lo necesitaba la razón era muy seria para él, después de todo, no se había vuelto el hombre misterioso y solitario por nada.

Al estar los tres, les contó lo que acababa de ocurrir, ellos sabían que la amaba, que de hecho era la única mujer que en verdad había amado, pero la situación no mejoraba para él. Con la desesperación y el enojo que le consumía, rompió fácilmente la madera de Yamato.

-Vuelve a hacerlo por favor, esta vez con más dureza- decía con impotencia.

-Vamos hermano, sabes que esto no te ayudará en nada- le decía Iruka tratando de calmarlo.

-Hazlo Tenzo- gritó- por favor…- le suplicó mientras le comenzaban a salir unas lágrimas al peligris.

-Está bien, pero cuando quieras te podemos sacar-le dijo el anbu mientras hacia los jutsus.

No tardó en deshacerse de aquello, Kakashi insistía y volvía romper la madera de Yamato, estuvieron un tiempo así.

-Ya basta Hatake-habló el castaño- calma, sé que no te sientes bien, pero ya viste como esta Yamato sensei- mientras volteaba a ver al anbu que sudaba y respiraba con mucho trabajo tendido en el suelo – debe de haber otro modo…

-Gracias amigos- sonrió de manera sincera y fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo. Salió de ese lugar, Iruka tenía razón, así que fue directo a la torre del Hokage.

-Tsunade sama, quiero pedirle de favor que me envíe a una misión, sé que es tarde pero necesito darle un tiempo a Naruto para que descanse unos días y yo no puedo perder mi condición- se inventó el peligris al momento que le hacia la solicitud.

-Hmmmm, que oportuno Hatake, justo necesitaba a una persona para una misión de una semana, ¿Qué te parece eh?- comentó mientras alzaba su ceja y lo volteaba a ver.

-La veré mañana- decía mientras se iba con su ya típica bola de humo.

 _*Sabía que vendría, no soy tonta, a mí no me engaña, sé que Kakashi está enamorado de Sakura y de cierto modo, ella siente algo por él, es una lástima que haya tomado la decisión equivocada, harían una bonita pareja, ahora debo de pensar que le diré a Gai acerca de su misión…*_

-Shisune hablarle a Gai y dile que es urgente que venga.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Una semana después ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hatake iba de regreso de la misión, se había ido el tiempo más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, había acabado su misión como siempre, con su excelencia y servicio excepcional. Sabía que era tiempo de afrontar su realidad, no podía escapar como ese día, después de todo de él dependía el futuro de Konoha al entrenar adecuadamente a Naruto.

Entregó su reporte y evitó a un Gai deseoso de un encuentro extremo (debido a que le quitó su misión), se fue a dejar sus cosas y salir de compras, preparó su cena y cuando estaba a punto de dar su primer bocado se escuchó su timbre.

 _*Venga sé que me fui y deje a Iruka y a Yamato, pero no me pueden dejar descansar un poco._

Abrió la puerta y se llevó la sorpresa al ver que no eran sus amigos- Hola Kakashi sensei- le saludo Haruno con una sonrisa.

-Kakashi- dando un saludo con su cabeza- ¿podemos pasar?

-Pasen-se movió el peligris para dejarlos atravesar el marco de la puerta. _*Debe ser una maldita broma ¡¿VERDAD?!* -_ ¿Gustan cenar?

-No, gracias Kakashi sensei, acabamos de comer, supimos que fuiste a una misión, ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Mmmmm bien gracias- estaba muy intrigado, de cierta manera sabía que su vida sería una desgracia por siempre pero que estuvieran ahí no lo hacía nada fácil- y a –Y cuéntenme ¿a qué le debo el honor de recibir a la "feliz pareja"?- diciendo lo último con cierto sarcasmo.

Sasuke solo miró con cierto enojo al darse cuenta del sarcasmo, mientras que Sakura feliz le contestó- pues verá- hizo una pausa sin saber cómo pedirle el favor- ya que usted ha sido una persona MUY importante en nuestras vidas-hizo énfasis en el muy- quisiéramos que usted fuera el padrino de anillos- soltó aliviada de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

Parecía que al peligris lo habían aventado de una gran altura al frío hielo del polo norte, sentía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento, sabía que no se podía negar porque Sakura no lo merecía, su niña no lo merecía, sabía que estaba completamente perdido pero por ella no podía fallecer hasta después del ′sí, acepto′, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo * _Talvez el ultimo_ * pensó el Hatake.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi sensei- se separó un poco y volteó hacia Sasuke- Vez como Kakashi sensei es el mejor.

Hablaron un poco y se despidieron, ya que aún tenían que ir a visitar a otras personas-De nuevo muchas gracias Kakashi sensei se volteó mientras bajaba Sakura.

*Será más difícil de lo que creía* pensaba Hatake mientras se recostaba en su cama *No pude ni comer, no se sabía la comida, MALDITA SEA SASUKE*

Aventó su kunai contra el suelo y se quedó dormido.

Kakashi había convencido a la Hokage en entrenar a Naruto saliendo de misiones junto con Yamato, ya había pasado 5 semanas desde que la pareja había ido a visitarlo, si al principio fue difícil, toda su vida se había acostumbrado a sufrir, por lo que prefería recibir un par de heridas en batallas para recordar que seguía vivo. Siempre que llegaban Tsunade lo tenía que curar porque se negaba ir al hospital.

Se encontraban en una linda posada la cual tenía una feria, habían concluido su misión antes de lo previsto, por lo que decidieron darse la noche libre en ese lugar y regresar a Konoha el siguiente día. Naruto había decidido dar una vuelta a los juegos y a visitar los puestos de ramen, mientras que Kakashi iba caminando hacia ninguna parte con Yamato.

-Y ya tienes todo listo- pregunto el castaño con miedo a que su mentor aun no estuviera listo para hablar del tema.

-Sí, al siguiente día los conseguí para olvidarme del tema- dio un pequeño suspiro y volteó a ver a su amigo-Tranquilo- le mencionó al ver que Tenzo caminaba a 5 metros lejos de él- supongo que ya tengo que afrontarlo ¿no?

Caminaron hasta cansarse de no llegar a ninguna parte, Hatake se acostó a lado de un río que podía reflejar la luz de la Luna.

-Este lugar es increíble- soltó el peligris.

-Si me vas a pedir que salga contigo Sempai tengo decirte que no eres de mi gusto- trato de bromear para quitar toda la tensión que el momento guardaba.

-Eres un tonto sabias Tenzo- mientras soltó una pequeña risa (cosa que no se le había vuelto ver desde que supo que el amor de su vida se casaría con otro hombre que no era él).

-Supongo que si- se alegró de al fin ver un poco de su viejo amigo.

-Recuerdo que después de terminar con la pesadilla de la cuarta guerra ninja, no tarde en darme cuenta que sentía algo por Sakura, bueno en admitir que la amaba- admitió con un poco de nostalgia- posteriormente tuve una misión en el país de las rocas, duró aproximadamente dos semanas, el ultimo día que estuve ahí, quería dar un recorrido el lugar, detenerme a ver las cosas hermosas que nos olvidamos de apreciar, en fin, fui a un mercado y pase por una joyería. Ahí fue donde conseguí mi collar de colmillo y el collar de Sakura.

-Espera Sempai, estás diciendo que ¿el collar de flor color jade que trae se lo obséquiate tú?- pregunto el castaño asombrado al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, le dije que era un recuerdo del lugar, que me había parecido que era perfecto para ella y se lo di- suspiró- en aquel momento no le platique que había comprado otra cosa para ella, pero jamás se lo pude dar- susurró.

-Espera, si te atreviste a darle el collar, ¿Por qué no el otro objeto? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-preguntó curioso.

-Porque ella jamás hubiera aceptado- se levantó mientras sacaba un objeto de su bolsillo- es un anillo de compromiso, lo cargo desde el día que lo compré, esperaba un día armarme de valor y decirle que saliéramos, nos conociéramos y fuéramos pareja, pero, tu sabes cómo termino esta historia- decía mientras se levantaba.

Dieron su conversación por terminada y se dirigieron a su posada, cada uno a su habitación.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ El día de la boda ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Había llegado el gran día, todos se estaban preparando, algunos con vestidos, otros con un traje.

Kakashi se encontraba en su habitación terminando de acomodarse la corbata, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, su saco, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros en perfecto estado y su corbata negra, estaba listo para el peor día de su vida, se acomodó su máscara y decidió ir sin su banda, sabía que era un evento importante y no podía presentarse con ella, Sakura jamás se lo perdonaría, claro si es que volvía a saber de ella. Se colocó su loción y se escuchó que tocaron a su puerta.

-Tsunade sama- le permitió el paso.

-Sabía que te podías arreglar pero me haz impresionado Hatake.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Solo venía a preguntarte si estás seguro. Ambos sabemos lo que sientes por ella, pero vamos, ¿Qué no luches por ella? ¿Acaso el increíble ninja copy no puede confesar lo que siente?- suspiró- En fin, es tu decisión. Solo dime si estás seguro.

Asintió, realmente le había sorprendido que la Hokage supiera lo que él sentía, pero después de todo no era por nada la líder de Konoha por nada.

-Ni hablar, nos vemos en la boda- salió de la casa.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ En la entrada de la iglesia ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura estaba bajando de la limosina- Solo espero que Kakashi no llegue tan tarde…

{{{{{ Flash back }}}}}

Sakura e Ino se encontraban platicando muy animadas.

-¿Entonces todo está listo?- gritaba de la emoción la rubia.

-Creo que sí, me he encargado de casi todo, Sasuke ha querido que yo hiciera todos los preparativos, tiene sus ventajas ya que todo saldrá como quiero, pero…

-¿Pero…?- preguntaba intrigada.

-No lo sé, no siento que la boda será con él, sabes, esta clase de cosas se comparten. En fin, siento que se me olvida algo, pero aun no logro saber que es…

{{{{{ Fin de flash back }}}}}

 _*No lo puedo creer Kakashi sensei está en la entrada esperándome, esto jamás lo esperaría. Tanto me quiere que por eso ha llegado temprano, tengo que dejarme de quejar de él._

{{{{{ Flash back }}}}}

En la casa del Hatake.

-Kakashi sensei, soy Sakura, me podría abrir por favor-tocaba por decima y ultima vez. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento Sakura, estaba leyendo y no te escuche, pasa- se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

* _Venga Sakura, somos amigos y soy tu padrino, lo entiendo, pero no me hagas más difíciles las cosas por favor._

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Sakura chan?- decía mientras arqueaba su ojo visible.

-Etto…-decía una pelirosa sonrojada

-Emmmm ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente.

-No, no es eso- le contesto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás – es que- se ponía cada vez más roja- es que no tiene camisa y está en calzoncillos- y se volteó.

-Aaaaah! Era eso, me empezabas a preocupar- sonrió un poco al ponerla roja al verlo así- Disculpa, era mi día de descanso, siéntate, ahorita vengo- subió las escaleras y se colocó un short y una camisa de tirantes.

-Listo- comentaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

 _*Kakashi no entiende lo que es decencia.*_ Suspiró- Usted no tiene vergüenza sensei, en fin, quería pedir otro favor- se levantó y se puso frente al hijo de colmillo blanco-verá, sé que mi boda está a la vuelta de la esquina y había un detalle que se me había olvidado…-comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos jade.

El ex anbu solo se acercó, la abrazó y dejó que se calmará un poco-¿qué pasa Saku?- le dijo mientras le secaba las últimas gotas que parecían salir de sus pupilas.

-En el altar-decía mientras aguantaba las lágrimas- se acostumbra a que los padres…- continuo sollozando.

-Entiendo, no te apures, lo haré-la tranquilizó. Se quedaron así por casi una hora.

-Lo siento sensei, era su día libre y yo…- fue interrumpida por él dedo del peligris, volteó hacia arriba y pudo ver una sonrisa, notó algo raro en su mirada pero a su vez la entendía y la apoyaba- gracias sensei, es el mejor- dándole un fuerte abrazo.

* _Y aun así lo preferiste a él…_

-Estaré ahí puntualmente- estiró su meñique- te lo prometo- y juntaron sus dedos.

-Eso espero sensei…

{{{{{ Fin de flash back }}}}}

-Lo prometido es deuda ¿no?- sonrió Kakashi. Estaba muy triste, el amor de su vida se casaba y el simplemente la llevaría al altar, no lucharía por ella ni habría una razón por la que interrumpir la boda, pero en el fondo sabía que ella sería más feliz si vivía con alguien que ella amaba, por eso hacia todo eso, por todo el amor que sentía por ella, jamás pensó que cuando amará a alguien, terminaría así, siempre creyó que serían novios, le pediría matrimonio, se casarían, tendrían dos hijos, los criarían, crecerían, irían a la escuela, trabajarían, los amarían y morirían (si todo lo que se pueda hacer que acabe en ían). Pero el destino no deseo que fuera así, Sasuke sería el hombre de su pelirosa y Sakura sería la mujer del Uchiha.

-Gracias sensei- fue lo último que se dirigieron, él la tomo del brazo y entraron a la iglesia.

Se podían ver muchos amigos, conocidos, todos muy felices de pie aplaudiendo, no lo podía creer, era el día de su boda y todos estaban ahí, se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, cuando llego al altar, se separó de Kakashi, Sasuke dio la vuelta y se le quedo viendo.

-Te vez muy bien-dijo un pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Gracias Sasuke kun, tú también te vez bien- dijo la pelirosa sonrojada.

Hatake se fue a su lugar a lado de Yamato e Iruka, los cuales solo le pusieron una mano en su hombro y en su espalda correspondientemente, el asintió y la misa comenzó, era oficial, estaba completamente jodido.

Cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil y duradero que el anterior, al menos era como se sentía el peligris, había perdido toda la esperanza en el momento en el que la pelirosa dio el primer paso para entrar, sabía que no habría vuelta de hoja, en el momento de dar la paz (en el que se dan la mano) ellos bajaron y le dieron la mano a sus seres más cercanos, y ahí estaba Sakura, viéndole a los ojos, robándole la vida.

 _*Sé que la mayoría de las personas que están aquí, están muy felices por nuestro compromiso, pero él, él esta diferente, no tiene ese brillo en su mirada, me atrevería a decir que tienen menos brillo de cuando lo conocimos de genin…_

Se dieron la mano, sonrieron y se separaron, pelirosa sabía que algo no había bien, se suponía que no debería de fijarse en detalles, pero era diferente, se tenía que preocupar, después de todo lo haría por cualquier ser cercano o ¿no…?

Prosiguió la misa, y llego el gran momento, ya habían pasado Naruto y Hinata con el lazo, era el momento, sintió la mano de Yamato, sabía que contaba con sus amigos, pero estaba a punto de caminar a su muerte.

Dio su primer paso y sintió que su estómago se estaba revolviendo, en cuanto daba más pasos, peor se sentía, estaba enfrente de ellos, les entrego su anillo a cada uno, al momento de darle el anillo de la pelirosa al Uchiha ni siquiera lo miró, estuvo a punto de tirarlo y besarla, se contuvo.

Volteo, alzo la mirada y le dio el anillo del pelinegro a Haruno, por un momento se sintió alegre, sentía que era él el que pedía matrimonio a ella, pero poco le duró su felicidad, le cayó su cruda realidad, no era su boda, le entrego el anillo dio la vuelta y se fue a su lugar.

 _*Ahí está de nuevo, no, esta vez es peor, ya no le queda nada en sus ojos, todo era vacío, Kakashi sensei…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el padre que estaba a punto de unirlos.

-¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?- comenzó el sacerdote.

-Sí. Contestaron al unísono.

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida? –les pregunto el padre.

-Sí, claro que sí-contestó Haruno.

-Sí- respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

-Sí, estamos dispuestos.

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Los prometidos unieron su mano derecha.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha te quiero a ti Sakura Haruno, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-concluyó con una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha.

La esposa: Yo, Sakura Haruno te quiero a ti Sasuke Uchiha, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Había algo que le disgustaba a la pelirosa, ella no lo sabía, o talvez si, en su interior lo sabía, sabía que le preocupaba que el peligris estuviera con esa mirada, así que se aventuró a dar una pequeña mirada para ver si se había recuperado.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que Hatake había dejado la iglesia, no se encontraba por ninguna parte, Sakura lo comenzaba a entender pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta.

-Sí alguien conoce algún motivo por el que está pareja no deba ser casada, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-…-se escuchó un enorme silencio, y justo cuando el padre estaba a punto de hablar se escuchó una voz.

-Yo…- se alcanzó a escuchar una voz que había llegado a tiempo.

-¿Tú…?- dijo un pelinegro atónito.

-¿Qué…?- se sorprendió la pelirosa.

Se escuchaba a todo el mundo murmurar.

-… yo me opongo padre- sonrió- parece que acaban de ver un muerto.

-Pues pensé que así era- comentó el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Que alguien me diga que es lo que tenemos que hacer, jamás me había pasado- comento un sacerdote muy confundido.

La persona se acercó a ellos- Hola Sasuke kun.

-Karin…yo creí que habías muerto en la guerra…- se justificó un confundido Sasuke.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?- gritó una médico muy confundida.

-Verás, este idiota pensó que yo había muerto, si lo recuerdas su sueño era revivir a su clan, y adivina, haz sido víctima de su sueño perverso, lamento decirte que solo te busca por eso, si fuera por un sentimiento diferente, ya te hubiera hecho el amor y talvez hasta tendrías un hijo como nosotros lo tenemos. Verdad Sasuke kun…- dijo una Karin maliciosa.

-Eso…-comenzaba a llorar- eso es cierto Sasuke- derrumbándose en el llanto.

-De cierta manera si, lo lamento frentona- volteó a ver a Karin- así que entonces sobrevivió nuestro hijo…-preguntó un Uchiha esperanzado y alegre (por primera vez en toda la misa).

-Hija y sí. Así que tú decides que es lo que haremos Sasuke- comentó mientras jugueteaba su dedo con su hombro.

-Lo lamento Sakura- se despidió y salió de la iglesia tomando a Karin por la cintura.

Yamato le pidió de favor que buscara al peligris y le informara lo que paso, Yamato se encargó de poner a temblar un poco el templo para que saliera la gente en lo que un Sai confundido trataba de consolar a una pelirosa incontrolable. Se había acabado la misa, nada había sido cierto, no para el Uchiha, no para él.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Dos meses después¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura iba saliendo poco a poco, había comprendido que todo había sido un enorme error.

 _*Después de todo, que estúpida fui al querer casarme con un tipo que había intentado matarla, y no solo fue una ocasión, fueron varias._

La Hokage había reunido a varios en su oficina, parecía ser una misión importante.

-Como todos ustedes saben, necesitaremos un sucesor pronto, mi condición ya no es óptima para el puesto, al haberme dado Parkinson en las manos, mi trabajo ya no es tan sencillo- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de los shinobis que tenía enfrente suyo- Naruto aún no está en condiciones de tomar el cargo de Hokage, así que tendremos que llamar al ninja copy.

Se comenzaron a oír murmullos y había tensión entre ellos.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa Tsunade sama- comentó Neji- pero si mi memoria no falla, no se le ha visto a Kakashi por aproximadamente dos meses.

-Así es Neji, por eso es que los he reunido aquí, los he citado porque a partir de mañana, ustedes formaran un equipo de búsqueda, el cual será comandado por Yamato, les diré todos los nombres que estarán en la misión, ya que algunos de sus compañeros no se encuentran presentes- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- estará Yamato como líder, Neji, Shino y Kiba como rastreadores, como apoyo irá Lee, Ino y Kanguro, el cual se incorporara el día que pasen por el a su aldea y Sakura irá como médico. Si no hay alguna objeción, mañana nos vemos a las cinco de la mañana. Será una misión bastante complicada, desconocemos el paradero exacto de Hatake, por ello los envío a ustedes. Ya se pueden retirar todos excepto tú Yamato.

-Hai- contestaron al unísono y salieron.

-Sabes lo que está en juego verdad- preguntó la rubia.

-Un amor incomprendido, o ¿me equivoco?- sonrió Tenzo al saber que tenía razón.

-Estas en lo cierto, esta falsa enfermedad hará volver a Kakashi por la responsabilidad con su pueblo y en el trayecto espero que hagas tu trabajo de dejarlos todo el tiempo juntos- sonrió maliciosamente la líder.

-Es malvada Tsunade, ha hecho preocupar a estos jóvenes por un amor

-¡Cállate!- Se levantó la Hokage- no es un amor cualquiera, es el amor que tiene que ver con mi pequeña pupila Sakura y sabes que por ella haría esto y más- proclamaba mientas le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos- así que más te vale tener éxito Yamato, ya que si pensaba que Kakashi te hacia la vida imposible, espera ver que te pasará si es que llegas a fallar- decía mientras se tronaba sus dedos y salía fuego de sus ojos.

-Tranquila Hokage sama, no regresaremos hasta cumplir con la misión-y salió disparado el castaño antes de obtener alguna clase de daño.


	2. Momento incomodo

Como saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y simplemente hice esta historia con el afán de entretener a las personas que nos guata en KakaSaku

Es contenido Kakasaku y si en algo me equivoque, te pido una disculpa y ojala puedas ayudar con un comentario constructivo. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste.

Narración: Hola

Diálogo: -Hola-

Pensamiento: _*Hola*_

Notas de autor: (Hola)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Saltos temporales¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cambio de escenario

El día de buscar a Kakashi Hatake había llegado, todos llevaban sus mochilas con todo lo necesario para tres semanas, esperaban lograrlo en ese tiempo, ya que a Naruto se le engaño y se le envió a una misión de ese tiempo con Gai, Chōji y Hinata, a la pobre le había tocado salir afectada. No le molestaba en que la enviarán con el ojiazul pero el hecho de llevar a Gai como líder y Chōji como compañero sería muy difícil para ella.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea de la arena, la información más cercana y precisa que tenían sobre el peligris era que había pasado por ahí dos semanas atrás. No tenían tantos rastros como les hubiera gustado a los jóvenes, pero era algo.

Llevaban dos días cuando llegaron al país del viento, al llegar ahí se dieron una gran decepción al no tener una idea por donde se había ido.

-Lamentamos que no tengamos más información sobre él, pero en cuanto concluyó su misión, no dejó rastro alguno- comentaba el especialista en marionetas.

-No te apures Kankurō, es la parte buena de tu país, no tiene tantas rutas que pueda tomar- añadió el líder.

-Y con respecto a esa observación, ya me di a la tarea de revisar la zona del noroeste, por lo que solo nos quedará la zona del este y la del oeste.

-Esa ha sido un gran labor, tenemos suerte de que hayas abarcado esa zona-comentaba un castaño pensativo- deberíamos dividir el equipo, si alguno sabe algo acerca de Kakashi o tiene algún posible rastro, le informa al otro equipo.

-Excelente, si no te molesta Sempai, me gustaría dirigir un equipo, ya que conozco la zona del este, propongo que vayamos a investigar a ésta y se te informará cualquier detalle.

-Me parece bien Kanguro, ok- volteó a su equipo- Neji, Shino, Lee, irán con Kanguro por la zona este, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, nosotros iremos por la oeste.

-Hai- contestaron al unísono.

Ambos equipos partieron en su búsqueda casi enseguida. El equipo del este tenía una mayor distancia que recorrer, con mayores posibilidades de caminos, pero tenían al hermano de Gaara, que conocía la zona, lo cual les daba cierta ventaja, en cambio, el equipo del este llegaría a un pueblo al anochecer.

-Descansaremos aquí esta noche y mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda-ordeno un castaño cansado.

-Etto…-comento una pelirosa confusa.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Si no me equivoco, esta es la aldea oculta de la Luna ¿no?-preguntó mientras señalaba una parte de su mapa.

-Así es, ¿por qué?- el castaño jamás había llegado si quiera pasar por ahí, pero no creía que hubiera tanto problema con ello.

-Verá, sé que este lugar no es tan grande pero- volteó y señalo múltiples puntos en el mapa que tenía en su mano- tiene nueve salidas que va a diferentes zonas.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó atónita Ino- Sensei- hizo un puchero- ¿para qué eligió este lugar?- puntualizo dando un suspiro.

-bah…-se quejó Kiba.

Tenzo sonrió, la verdad es que no sabía porque había aceptado el trato de Kanguro si no había visto un mapa, realmente había metido la pata, pero él jamás había llegado a esa zona, por lo que pensaba que no era tan importante, vaya error que cometió. Sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca-Nunca vine para acá, así que quise saber cómo era- Todos se cayeron y les cayó una gota (al estilo anime).

-Son nueve rutas, por lo que la mayoría recorrerá dos y uno se dará a la tarea de tres.

-Así es Ino, por hoy descansemos, mañana será un largo día.

Fueron a una posada y rentaron dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los jóvenes, era cierto que la Hokage quería dejar a la parejita el mayor tiempo posible, pero no les había dado tantos recursos como a él le hubiera gustado, estaba tirado a lado de la cama, ya que el Inuzuka lo había tirado de la cama junto con Akamaru. Suspiró, realmente deseaba encontrar a su amigo para contarle las noticias, que no todo estaba tan mal como pensó al momento de irse, por el momento solo podía descansar y esperar que el peligris se encontrara en la ruta que le diera a la pelirosa, ya que así podría dejarlos un tiempo a solas.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y comenzaron a preguntarle a la gente de esa aldea si es que habían visto al ninja copy. Estaban perdiendo la esperanza, nadie había visto a una persona tan rara como él, según comentaban los aldeanos.

-Disculpe señora- interrumpió Tenzo a una ancianita que iba pasando con bolsas de mandado.

-Señorita por favor- contestó la viejita con una sonrisa.

-Perdón-suspiró cansado- señorita.

-Dígame señor- _*¡Yo no le puedo llamar señora pero ella si me dice señor! Bah*_ suspiró aun con mayor pesar- me preguntaba si no ha visto a esta persona-señalo una foto del ex equipo siete.

-Mmmm… a ver permítame- sacó unos lentes- ohhh ese gran y amable jovencito- sonrió la señora al reconocer al Hatake- sí, me ayudó con mis bolsas, él sí sabe lo que es bueno- miró despreciando al castaño.

Sakura interesada en que por fin alguien había visto a su sensei se ofreció a ayudarle con sus bolsas- No se apure yo la ayudo- esbozo una sonrisa- sé que es un poco molesto esta clase de preguntas, pero nos gustaría saber hace cuanto vio a Kakashi sensei-preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Mmmm… veo que tiene una bonita chica que se interesa por el eh!-le guiño un ojo a la pelirosa- lo vi hace dos días, realmente no sé qué ruta haya tomado, pero aquí estuvo.

Haruno se sonrojó ante el comentario de la ancianita, si bien era un hombre atractivo, no era la razón por la que lo buscaban- Gracias.

La acompañaron a dejar sus cosas a dos cuadras y comenzaron a planear el cómo revisarían las zonas- de acuerdo -dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba su mentón- Bien, Kiba, Akamaru, ustedes irán a buscarlo por la ruta 22, 8 y 101, les doy tres ya que con su olfato sé que no será gran problema-volteó hacia el mapa-Ino tu tomarás la ruta 10 y la 30- la rubia asintió- Sakura iras por la 25 y la 16-suspiró- y yo tomaré la 40 y la 4 -estiró su mano mostrando unos radios con un auricular- Buscaremos en estas rutas, si alguno se encuentra con algún rastro, persigan lo e infórmelo a los demás, entendido- Alzo su ceja.

Hai-contestaron los muchachos mientras se colocaban el aparato y su auricular.

-Muy bien en marcha-les miro a Inuzuka y ha Yamanaka con una señal en sus ojos- vieron como partió la pelirosa y se alivió de que le hubieran comprendido- verán chicos -se rasco la barbilla, no sabía cómo explicarles su verdadera misión- hay otro objetivo en esta misión más allá de encontrar a Kakashi.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió la rubia- ¿y por qué no se nos había dicho desde antes?

-Porque Sakura es parte del otro lado de la misión- vio su cara de confusión de los muchachos, en verdad ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la expresión de la Haruno al hablar con la viejita- Verán, el otro lado es hacer que Sakura y Kakashi se acerquen más, ellos se aman, pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo abiertamente.

-Entiendo…-bajó la cabeza la rubia asimilando lo dicho, era una de sus mejores amigas y no se había percado de ello, estaba muy ocupada consigo misma que no le había prestado atención en ese sentido- entonces si alguno de nosotros llega a saber algo.

-Deberíamos de avisarle a Sakura y de cierta manera alejarnos, no es así- cuestionó Kiba.

-Así es. Vamos por esa verdadera misión, oh y antes de que se me olvide – rió para si mismo, tenemos que tener un plan b en reserva- voltearon a ver curiosos al castaño- verán, este es el otro plan…

Todos tomaron su rumbo en cuanto terminaron de discutir acerca de la idea de Yamato.

Sakura iba en la ruta 16, había tenido suerte de que la ruta 26 no llevara a ninguna otra ruta, solo a un pequeño pueblo, el cual parecía ser fantasma, no encontró rastro alguno, así que redirigió su búsqueda.

*No entiendo como Tsunade sama le haya asignado una misión como esa al peligris.

{{{{{ Flash back }}}}}

-Disculpe Tsunade sama me estaba preguntado donde está mi sensei-comento una pelirosa con la mirada baja.

-En una misión-aseguró la rubia.

-Usted cree que…-aguantó unas lágrimas-tarde en llegar, lleva una semana desde que partió y pues no he sabido nada de él- cayó la primera gota salada.

-No es tan fácil que regrese Sakura- la mencionada alzó la vista a su maestra- verás-no sabía cómo decirle a su alumna eso, sabía que había sufrido mucho con el Uchiha, por ello se dio a la tarea de borrarle la memoria a gran parte de los invitados de la fiesta, hubiera deseado hacerlo de igual manera con ella, pero no habría aprendido la lección que el destino se encargó de dársela con un puñetazo en la cara, solo los amigos más cercanos, los que alguna vez fueron los 9 genin y otras pocas personas recordaban lo que había pasado. Sin embargo el día de la boda cuando fue a visitar al peligris, ella esperaba que se arrepentía de la misión, que a pesar de todo lucharía por su pupila, por ello le preguntaba que si realmente estaba seguro de seguir con la misión, no podía obligarlo a quedarse, por ello no se negó cuando le pidió la misión.

-Pero…-comenzó a derrumbarse, él había sido el único que realmente había estado con ella, todo el tiempo, cuando la dejó Sasuke, como recordaba aquel día que él se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas, dándole la confianza que su sensei siempre le daba, cuando Naruto fue con Jiraya, iba a visitar todos los días con una comida y un litro de helado de chocolate, asistió a su casa por dos semanas, cuando pensaba que Tsunade iba a morir después de la batalla de Pain, se encargó de organizar el hospital mientras ella se iba a visitar a su maestra, aun cuando fallecieron sus padres, recordaba que él estaba con una gran herida en su pecho en forma de cruz, que le había ocultado, la acompaño por casi un mes, en algunas ocasiones quedándose a dormir en el sillón de su casa, dándole mayor importancia de que ella había perdido a sus padres, jamás lo vio decaído por su amigo, siempre estuvo para ella en aquellos momentos donde realmente nadie la acompañaba. Recordaba que había llorado cuando el peligris falleció y revivió por cortesía de Nagato, no lo supo al instante, se enteró en la calle un mes después de dicho acontecimiento, recuerda que lloraba con el simple hecho de recordarlo.

-Es una misión que no se le otorga a cualquiera-se sobó la cien, el hecho de contarle todo eso a su alumna sabía que la destrozaría, pero tal vez así encontraría su verdadera felicidad- en esa misión tienen que cumplir diferente misiones, es algo así como un ninja independiente, solo que tenemos que mandar a un jounin responsable, ya que si se cometen fallas en estas misiones, las faltas se le atribuyen a la aldea, por eso acepte que Kakashi fuera el que se encargará de esto, en el momento en el que él quiera, puede pedir que otro continúe con esa carga- la Haruno ahora lloraba sin consuelo, él, él único que realmente se preocupaba no estaba- o la aldea puede mandar una búsqueda por él- la pelirosa alzó la vista esperanzada- pero para ello necesitamos un indicio de él- suspiró- lo siento Sakura.

Esta simplemente salió corriendo, rogaba porque su fiel compañero, amigo y maestro llegara a su consuelo * _Kakashi sensei…*_

{{{{{ Fin del flash back }}}}}

La Haruno iba en búsqueda de alguna seña de su sensei. Se detuvo cerca del río a beber un poco de agua cuando vio una pequeña marca en el suelo, parecía una pisada, se acercó y notó un pequeño pelo, lo alzo-Kakashi sensei- se dijo así misma con suma alegría, por fin había visto una huella del peligris- se ve fresca. Corrió de vuelta al camino y divisó una cueva, se acercó con precaución, pues sabía que su sensei estaría alerta al estar tanto tiempo solo cumpliendo misiones, casi toda la cueva estaba tapada con rocas y ramas y logró miró un pequeño hueco, por el cual asomó su vista.

Mientras tano con Tenzo

-Kiba ¿cómo vas?- se sentó el castaño, últimamente la estaba regando mucho, escogió las rutas al azar y el escogió las dos más extensas.

-Bien Yamato sensei, estoy terminando la segunda zona-rió el castaño.

-Que bien que vayas a buen ritmo, por ello te dejaré también la ruta 40.

-Pero esa ruta está del otro lado-bufó Inuzuka.

-Por eso me agradas Kiba, tan servicial, cualquier cosa me avisas-sonrió y cambió de estación antes de escuchar otra réplica del joven.

-¿Ino?

-Dígame sensei-contestó una rubia cansada.

-¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?

-Nada, voy acabando la primera ruta.

-Ok, cualquier cosa me avisas.

De regreso con Haruno

Alcanzó a divisar a su sensei de espaldas, recostado de lado derecho, en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de hablarle, su sensei se recargó en su espalda y está se sonrojo.

El peligris se encontraba sin sus guantes, con su espalda totalmente pegada al suelo, su rodilla derecha un poco doblada y su cabeza levantada viendo hacia sus pies.

Se encontraba el ex anbu masturbándose, la pelirosa solo podía atinar al ver su mano subir y bajar a través de su miembro, detallando en como sus dedos lo enrollaban y que estos no alcanzaban a cubrirlo totalmente, se veía bastante grande y muy duro, miraba como con su otra mano se acariciaba su pecho, él susurro algo que ella no alcanzo a escuchar.

-Mmmm- dijo mientras volteaba a ver un objeto que estaba recargado en su porta kunai.

*Kami…* No era quee quisiera estar viendo, simplemente, no podía moverse del lugar.

Hatake cambio de técnica, mayoritariamente dándole subida a su pene, una mano comenzaba en su abdomen y comenzaba a subir hasta el glande, en ese momento, la otra mano comenzaba a hacer su ascenso, ella lo estaba viendo masturbarse, algo no había bien en ella, lo sacudía un poco a los costados, el peligris volvió a cambiar de método, ensalivó sus mano mientras una descendía en la parte posterior de su miembro, la otra se dedicaba a subir, se detuvo un momento, la pelirosa trago grueso al pensar que había sido detectada, solo que este aún no se quería correr, por ello había pausado, comenzó a masajear sus testículos y con su mano al revés continuo subiendo y bajando a su pene.

-Ah…- Volvió a mirar el objeto que tenía a su costado, cerró los ojos y sintió como su semen salía desprendido de su miembro, cayendo en sus pectorales dando rastro al acto que había cometido el Hatake.

Sakura se llevó sus dedos a su boca cuando observo que salió el fruto del peligris, se sorprendió al reaccionar que estaba chupando uno de sus dedos y la otra mano estaba encima de su parte intima. El peligris suspiro, se recostó y se limpió con un poco de papel que tenía su costado.

-Sakura…- casi se desmayó al escuchar su nombre- ¿estás bien?

Logro identificar que la voz venía desde su auricular, se alejó a una distancia prudente para que su sensei no la escuchara-Si Yamato sensei.

-Me empezabas a preocupar, al parecer no tenías tan buena frecuencia-solo se quedó impactada al recordar que había escuchado algo que estaba sumamente metida en las auto caricias del peligris y los suspiros que daba que ignoro todo a su alrededor- ¿tienes alguna pista?

-emmm...-se sonrojo al recordar lo que su pista la había llevado a encontrar-algo así…

-Como que algo así- se imaginó que probablemente se había encontrado y decidió dejar la situación- ok. Cualquier cosa certera que tengas, me avisas.

-Si sensei…-soltó casi como un suspiro.

-Por cierto vas en la ruta 16 ¿verdad…?-pregunto un poco dudoso Tenzo.

-Si…

-Ok…

Cuando Haruno iba de regreso a la cueva logró divisar que su sensei iba al rio a lo que parecía bañarse, no podía acercarse tanto, así que esperaría que concluyera y un rato más para no levantar sospechas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Una hora después¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kakashi estaba sentado recargado en la pared leyendo su libro cuando sintió una presencia acercarse. Se asombró al ver quien era la persona que estaba ahí, quitando lo que antes había utilizado para cubrir su escondite, no era el mejor lugar, pero tampoco era que lo siguiera alguien, se paró y ayudó a esa persona quitar las rocas y las ramas, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, tan solo hace un par de meses se había ido de Konoha, la extrañaba tanto-Sakura…- no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que ella lo estaba buscando.

Termino de quitar la última piedra que intercedía en estar con su sensei. Lo abrazó, se sonrojo al pensar en lo que había pasado tan solo unos momentos pero no pudo evitar el recordar cómo le había hecho falta esos dos meses sin él, así que comenzó a llorar, la persona que siempre lo cuidaba estaba ahí. Se quedaron así por un momento.

-Creo que me encontraron jejeje- sonrió el peligris al separarse un poco de la pelirosa y ver el rubor que se encontraba en sus mejillas.

-Hola...-suspiró-al fin los encontré...

 **Hola. Muchas gracias por leer. En verdad les agradezco mucho el como aceptaron el primer capitulo, a todos ellos que han querido seguir esta historia MUCHAS GRACIAS por su tiempo, de igual manera aquí andaré al pendiente para las correcciones, una disculpa por la demora, es más corto que el anterior, pero saldré unos días y no les quise dejar con tanta intriga, regresando prometo ponerme las pilas y escribir el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Tengo la idea para otro fic, pero ese demorará más por el contexto que le quiero dar, tengo varias ideas, solo necesito concertarlas y les estaré avisando cuando estén listas. Para aquellos que aun no están enterados, hay una pagina en facebook que se llama Kakasaku Spanish en el cual estoy tratando de subir momentos KakaSaku, es una excelente pagina para aquellos que les encanta esta pareja, con grandes personas que de igual manera sube excelente contenido. Un saludo!**

 **Y creo que esto, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero les guste.**


	3. Agua

Como saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y simplemente hice esta historia con el afán de entretener a las personas que nos gusta en KakaSaku

Es contenido Kakasaku y si en algo me equivoque, te pido una disculpa y ojala puedas ayudar con un comentario constructivo. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste.

Narración: Hola

Diálogo: -Hola-

Pensamiento: _*Hola*_

Notas de autor: (Hola)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Saltos temporales¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cambio de escenario

Dialogo especial: Hola

Ya verán de que se trata este dialogo especial. Lo más seguro es que será en el único capitulo en el que se utilice pero pues ya verán XD

Espero les guste, lo prometido es deuda, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, ojala les guste, siempre leo sus comentarios y se los agradezco, las correcciones las he tomado en cuenta, gracias.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia e incluso a todos los lectores silenciosos que simplemente lo leen, yo era uno de ustedes. Muchas gracias y ojala les guste.

-Hola-suspiró él hombre- al fin los encontré…

La pelirosa se separó al escuchar la voz de otro hombre a su espalda mientras que este le alzaba un ceja y una risa de burla al peligris - Tenzo…

-Woow pareciera que ha cambiado mucho en estos dos meses Kakashi, mira que hasta pelo gris te ha salido- trataba de romper la tensión que se había formado desde que había llegado.

-Tú no has cambiado, parece que sigues siendo el mismo torpe de siempre verdad…-sonrió de forma burlona- yo sé que tengo tres excelentes alumnos, y la más inteligente me ha encontrado, parece que ella me conoce más que tu, amigo- comento mientras soltaba una fuerte risa, sin lograr ver a Haruno que tenía un fuerte sonrojo.

 _*La más inteligente… ella me conoce más_ …* retumbaba en la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-Al fin los hemos encontrado- mencionaba el Inuzuka- ha sido un largo recorrido para encontrarlo sensei.

-Si - decía una Yamanaka con una cara enojada, Haruno conocía a su amiga, ella estaba fingiendo, pero no sabía la razón. La rubia se puso a platicar con Kiba. El castaño aprovecho para hablar con el maestro y su alumna en privado.

Sera mejor que descansemos aquí - ordeno el castaño - verán, hay una misión a parte de venirte a buscar-decía un serio castaño.

-De que habla Yamato sensei - comentaba una pelirosa sorprendida por el hecho de esa sorpresiva misión - pensé que solo veníamos por Kakashi sensei.

El castaño rio en su interior – no lo han notado ¿eh?-estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Déjate de rodeos Tenzo – se puso nervioso al ver que esa plática tenía una doble intensión – al grano.

Soltó una pequeña risa, no podía aguantar ver la cara de preocupación del Hatake- la misión es juntar a Kiba e Ino, ellos están enamorados.

-¡¿Qué?! – soltaron al unísono.

{{{{{ Flash back }}}}}

-…Tenemos que tener un plan b en reserva- voltearon a ver curiosos al castaño- verán, este es el otro plan- ambos se cuestionaban si lo que se avecinaba era benéfico.

-¿Cuál es ese plan b…? – preguntó dudosa la rubia.

-Ustedes fingirán amarse sin que el otro lo sepa.

-¿Qué?- gritó sonrojada Yamanaka- de que está hablando sensei.

-Tranquila, ustedes solo tendrán que seguir mis órdenes, y si lo hacen, podrán ganar un gran bono que yo les proporcionaré- _*claro, me conviene más darles un mes de salarios que vérmelas con la quinta*_ bufó al ver sus rostros- es una orden.

-Pero…-estaba hecha todo un tomate.

-Por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando recibamos ese dinero extra, verdad Akamaru.

-Woooof- saco la lengua el can.

-De acuerdo, solo por qué es mi amiga de quien hablamos- _*al fin, que yo salgo ganando*._

-Excelente, ahora vámonos.

{{{{{ Fin de flash back }}}}}

-Venga Sakura, sé qué hace un tiempo te dijo que le gustaba Sai, pero ambos conocemos como es Sai de raro- sonrió el castaño, la pelirosa se estaba tragando la historia que inventaba, pero dudaba que su amigo le creyera.

-Entiendo esa cuestión, pero por que juntar dos misiones Tenzo- se le acerco el peligris de una manera peligrosa.

-Tiene razón Yamato, Kakashi sensei, será mejor que comencemos a prepararnos para el anochecer- comento Haruno después de reflexionarlo por un rato.

-Claro, no podemos ser tan obvios, pero tendremos que dejarlos a solas y eso. Es por eso que solo trajimos dos casas de campaña dobles, en una dormirán ellos dos y como sé que estás cansado Sempai los dejare a ustedes en la otra, yo por hoy puedo dormir en un árbol.

Hatake sabía que no era una buena opción, en esa tarde se había tocado pensando en ella, no se podía imaginar que podría hacer si ellos estaban tan a solas, por otro lado tampoco podía dejar dormir a Yamato con ella, era su amigo y confiaba en él, pero no lo permitiría, claro que olvidaba sus propias opciones-no te preocupes, yo traje una casa de acampar individual, Sakura tu puedes dormir ahí.

No era que le desanimara tener una casa de acampar para ella, pero quería compartir tantas cosas con su sensei, que la idea de dormir con él no era de su desagrado, además de que en anteriores misiones ya lo habían hecho. Al final del día solo dormían, no era como que intentaran hacer otra cosa más allá de ello-si sensei- tenía un camino largo para llegar a Konoha, el cual no desaprovecharía para ponerse al tanto con su profesor.

Prepararon una fogata, cocinaron unos peces que capturo con facilidad el ninja copy y se pusieron a armar las casas de acampar, estaba la de Kiba e Ino, seguida de la de Kakashi y el castaño y la de Sakura, al final del día parecía que el bono que les daría a los chicos no serviría de nada, después de todo, su Sempai se había encargado de arruinarle su plan.

Era media noche y el peligris no podía dormir, no había platicado con nadie después de discutir con su amigo acerca de lo que pretendía, pero la razón era la más sencilla, ella le pertenecía a otro hombre. Su amigo se dispuso a callar, después de todo, el hecho de notificarle que no hubo boda era de la pelirosa, en ese tema no podía ayudar al peligris.

Al momento de salir notó que el lugar donde se debía encontrar el campamento de la pareja no estaba, pero no le tomo importancia, no había marcas de algo extraño, al contrario, había pisadas de los chicos. También se percató de que la tienda de Haruno estaba abierta, se acercó y noto que estaba acostada de tal manera que su cabeza le permitía ver las estrellas por la entrada de la casa.

-Hola- saludo el peligris con su típico ojo feliz.

-Hola sensei…-le sonrió.

Parecía un sueño, con la luz de la fogata iluminando su rostro y la luz de la luna iluminando sus ojos, parecía un ángel, que por cierto, cabía destacar que su pijama era de un angelito, que en ese mismo instante le quedaba tan bien-deberías de estar descansando.

-No puedo dormir, que le parece si damos una vuelta- se colocó de pie y cerro su tienda.

-Claro, vamos- caminaron casi un kilómetro cuando lograron ver al canino del Inuzuka afuera de su campaña, se sorprendió la pelirosa.

\- ¿Qué hace Akamaru afuera? Yo sé que a Ino no le agrada la idea de dormir con él, pero esto no tenía que hacerlo- tomó paso decidido su tienda- me va a escuchar esa Ino puerca.

-Ahhh!-se logró escuchar del otro lado de la delgada tela.

-¿Qué dem…?- fue interrumpida por una frase.

-¡Muévete así nena!- se escuchó la voz del joven-¡Auuuuu!-aulló.

-No…- fue callada por la mano de su mano, tomó su otra mano y la alejo del lugar que se encontraban.

-¡Qué carajos estaba pando ahí Kakashi!- deshaciéndose de su agarre- ¡Por qué dejo a Akamaru afuera! ¡Déjeme ir a hablar con ella!

-Sakura, tranquilízate- paso una mano por su cabellera, ella no se imaginó la situación en la que se encontraban los jóvenes- Yo sé que en este momento no quieres interrumpir.

\- ¿De qué está hablando sensei? – tardó un minuto en recordar los gritos y la manera que se escuchaban- me está diciendo que ellos…

\- Si Sakurita, ellos estaban teniendo sexo- la pelirosa hizo un gesto de asco el cual le saco una sonrisa al peligris al ver su mueca.

\- No se ría sensei…- se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes- mire que Ino y Kiba juntos… ¡Ja! Vaya pareja tan rara.

\- Si verdad…- volteo al imaginarse a los dos juntos, de igual manera reaccionaria- ven te mostrare algo- caminaron hasta encontrarse una cascada- la encontré el día de ayer y me parecía que te gustaría verla- volteó y se sorprendió al ver los iluminados ojos de la pelirosa al ver el bello paisaje.

No solo era una cascada, tenía una gran caída, la cual iba abriendo de una manera majestuosa, era la fauna que se veía a su alrededor, había un sector donde habían arboles de cerezo, los cuales sobresalían entre todos estos, tenían una forma en la cual parecía tener un camino que te invitaba a dar un paseo por ellos, se lograban deslumbrar unos ciervos los cuales disfrutaban el hermoso paisaje en el que habitaban.

-Es hermoso Kakashi sensei- lo abrazó, no eran palabras lo que le faltaban después de la separación con el Uchiha, eran esos pequeños detalles que le podían ofrecer, los cuales parecía que solo entendía el peligris, siempre acertando a lo que ella necesitaba.

Que más daba si ella era casada, podía arriésgalo todo por su niña, el siempre daría todo lo que ella merecía, el hecho de que le pagara con un abrazo valía regresar 20 veces a Konoha, todo por su niña. Quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que la pelirosa se separó para poder verle la cara, posteriormente fijo su vista al paisaje, había silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario, era lo que necesitaba, lo único que necesitaba.

-Kakashi sensei quería hablar con usted de algo…- él era el único que no sabía que su compromiso se canceló, se marchó antes y la dejó.

-Dime- sonrió, no mandaría al diablo todo, no arruinaría su matrimonio con el moreno y hacerla infeliz, él podía darle esos toques de alegría, con eso que se tendría que conformar y si su destino era la felicidad, le ayudaría a continuar su vida.

-Es algo muy importante que no le he dicho…-tenia nervios, como nunca los había tenido, no conocía la razón, pero también estaba ansiosa, no podía decirlo así como así.

-Con que no me digas que estas embarazada, todo está bien- trato de relajarla, pero eso la tenso.

-No le veo el inconveniente a eso- aseguro la pelirosa como si de eso se tratara.

 _*Es mi imaginación o me está diciendo que está embarazada, no, esto no, demonios no*_ \- tienes razón, ese no es mi problema, si decidiste casarte con un hombre que trato de asesinarte y casi al instante te embaraza, claro es genial, lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida, tengo que descansar- se marchó sin decir nada más.

Estaba impactada, si estuviera o no preñada pensaba que el peligris la apoyaría, no es que lo estuviera, pero él le prometido estar con ella en cualquier circunstancia, en esos dos meses, que más lo necesito, no lo encontró, su vida estaba tomando un mal rumbo y él único hombre que en verdad la podía ayudar simplemente se alejó de ella sin dejar rastro.

Lo trato de seguir hasta llegar al campamento, pero noto que no estaba ahí, sabía que era una buena ninja, pero sus habilidades jamas se compararían a las del peligris, regreso a la cascada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía seguir llorando, pero la persona que siempre le ayudaba en esos caso, era la razón por la que estaba llorando.

Hatake Kakashi, un hombre reconocido a nivel mundial, con técnicas asombrosas, su tutor fue uno de los Kages, prometía ser el próximo líder de su aldea, entreno a la mejor opción para ser el séptimo, un anbu a su juventud, _Jōnin_ a corta edad, estuvo en dos grandes guerras shinobi, teniendo una gran cantidad de misiones con rango S, excelente subordinado. Ella tuvo buenas calificaciones, pero eso fue en el instituto, donde la vida real no aplica, estuvo miles de veces debajo de sus dos compañeros, los cuales han sido y serán de los ninja más poderosos en una gran era, siempre se quedó atrás de los dos grandes talentos, incluso estudió el ninjutsu médico, con su maestra Tsunade, un Sanín, los tres entrenados por uno de ellos, pero jamas había logrado la mitad de ellos, siempre se quedó atrás.

Su camino tal vez no era como ninja, no podría hacer nada que su equipo siempre demandaba, su equipo siempre la supero, de los cuatro integrantes era la que menos podía hacer, lo mejor sería si se hacía una civil, se cambiaba de país, de nombre y comenzaba con una nueva vida, tal vez en eso sería buena idea.

Se quedó dormida mientras se imaginaba su vida en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, otros amigos, otra vida, sin embargo, en cada realidad que se transportó, en cada una, aparecía un peligris siempre a su lado, su realidad era dura, ahora tendría que salir adelante sin él, parecía que ese tiempo en el que le daba su apoyo incondicional había terminado.

Con Yamato

Todo parecía que iba bien, su Sempai había salido y cuando se asomó, él iba caminando con la pelirosa, tenía buen rato de eso, por lo que parecía que todo valdría la pena. La quinta no le arrancaría la cabeza y tendrían su tiempo a solas, estaba seguro de que la ojijade le contaría acerca de su situación, de todo lo que paso después de que se marchó, tal vez su amigo se animaría y de ahí surgiría la salvación de su vida.

Estaba alegre, podía dormir esa noche sin miedo a morir cuando regresaran.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ A la mañana siguiente¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ni el peligris ni la pelirosa habían regresado a sus tiendas, la de la rubia y del Inuzuka estaban en su lugar. Así que el castaño comenzó a recoger sus cosas – Hola Sempai, que tal su noche- se le insinuó el castaño al peligris mientras este solo levanto sus cosas.

-Dime una cosa Yamato- este se tensó, pocas veces le llamaba así, si le nombraba de esa manera, solo significaba que estaba molesto, este solo atino en asentir con su cabeza- ¿tú sabias lo de Sakura?

 _*Venga no puede estar molesto conmigo, solo ha pasado un rato además de que no hemos tenido a solas para contarle acerca de ello*_ \- si Sempai, pero no me correspondía decirle lo que había pasado, esa era labor de Sakura.

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba la molestia- lo entiendo, discúlpame Tenzo- salió con todas sus cosas –saldré a pescar- con ello desapareció.

El castaño no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, no comprendía su molestia del peligris, el hecho de que la pelirosa no estuviera casado con el moreno supondría que era motivo para que su amigo se pusiera feliz.

La pelirosa despertó a lado de la cascada, todo había sido real, su sensei se molestó con ella por un mal entendido, además de que parecía que se resfrió durante la noche, fue lo más rápido posible hacia su campaña, para encontrarse con que sus cosas estaban acomodadas y solo para que se cambiara y guardara su pijama, el peligris lo había hecho, pudo percibir el olor del hombre.

-Gracias Kakashi sensei, se acercó para agradecerle, este solo le tendió la mano con su chaleco- pero…

-Empeoraras, toma- lo recibió, acto seguido quiso hablarle pero este se alejó. El mal entendido que se había producido no sería tan fácil de arreglar, ella jamas espero tal actitud, después de todo él fue el que saco ese tema a flote, además de que no le dejo decir nada más.

Todos desayunaron en silencio, la pareja y el castaño podían sentir la tensión que había entre el maestro y su alumna, sobre todo por el desprecio que él le estaba teniendo. Cada oportunidad que ella tuvo de acercarse, lo intento, pero él simplemente se alejaba más.

En el regreso a la aldea de Gaara se separaron lo más posible, él de ella, caminando en silencio, dándole la espalda a los problemas. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se enteraron de que los chicos no habían llegado a pesar de que su ruta era un día más corta que la de ellos, suponiendo que se tomaran la búsqueda detrás de cada piedra del camino.

-Kanguro- trato de establecer conexión el castaño- Kanguro- solo lograba percibir la estática.

-¿Qué pasa sensei? – pregunto la rubia

-No recibimos respuesta de ellos, tal vez estén en peligro, tenemos que ir a investigar- se dirigieron a la zona en la que ellos tenían que revisar, pero está se dividía en dos- Sempai, Sakura ustedes irán al camino de la izquierda, nosotros iremos al de la derecha- iba a protestar el peligris pero fue interrumpido por el castaño- Bien, no sé qué problema tengan ustedes dos, pero son cuatro ninjas multi talentosos de los que hablamos, además de que nosotros dos fuimos anbu, perfectamente podemos dirigirnos e investigar esto.

Solo recibió una mirada retadora de su amigo- de acuerdo.

-Carajo Kakashi, no sabemos cuándo ocurrió ni la razón por la que hayan desaparecido, deja de ser un niño y vámonos- el peligris estaba sorprendido, jamas le llamo por su nombre, mucho menos le había tirado una grosería para él, siempre le guardo el respeto, pero en esa ocasión se lo había ganado, tenía razón (de nuevo), los otros chicos podrían estar muertos y él se quejaba porque su alumna estaba embarazada, no podían mandar a los tres críos por su cuenta e irse ellos dos, ni tampoco podría ir el solo en su condición actual, además de que tenían trabajo en equipo entre ellos, algo que se vio afectado debido a su inmadurez.

Ambos equipos marcharon a su destino, Sakura estaba triste, pero en esos momentos no se veía afectada por sus sentimientos, estaba en juego la vida de sus amigos, no podía pensar en su vida, después de todo era una regla shinobi. Iba adelante del portador del Sharingan, tenía todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Dame un tiempo para entenderlo, lo lamento Sakura chan- logro escuchar antes de casi tropezar por lo que escucho, entendía su molestia, pero le pedía tiempo para asimilar la situación en la que se encontraban, en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo que ella quiso solucionar el problema, intentó hablar pero se vio interrumpida al ver que un kunai se acercaba a su maestro, por lo que lanzo otro para hacia donde este iba, logro intervenir antes de chocar contra el cuerpo del Hatake, este se sorprendió, en todos sus años de carrera, jamas se había visto sorprendido así por un kunai.

Sakura se dirigió a toda velocidad a la dirección de la que fue lanzada el arma, logro impactar un golpe a su atacante, el cual quedo noqueado por la fuerza sobre humana con la que fue golpeado.

-Kakashi sensei, él es uno de los atacantes- le mostró un pelo que tenía en su calzado, el cual parecía provenir de la ceja de Lee.

-Ven tenemos que seguir el rastro- su descuido por esa niña era enorme, pudo haber perdido la vida, no vio venir ese kunai, ella lo salvo, era curioso, él siempre se había encargado de cuidarla y protegerla, pero parecía que ya no era la niña de 13 años que alguna vez conoció, por algo se enamoró de ella, la única mujer que le robo su corazón.

Lograron contactar al equipo de Tenzo, ambos localizaron al equipo de Kanguro y organizaron una emboscada, entre Yamato y Sakura la dirigieron, él simplemente siguió ordenes, lograron rescatar a los chicos sanos y a salvo, a excepción del grande pelo de la ceja de Lee, todo estaba en orden, parecía que secuestraron al maestro en marionetas, para poder sacar un poco de dinero, pues sabían que su hermano era el Hokage, pero su plan fracaso. Regresaron hacia la aldea del joven y descansaron ahí. Se les brindo una habitación a cada uno en agradecimiento del rescate.

Al día siguiente se dirigió de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, Neji y Lee iban platicando acerca de cómo se les tomó por sorpresa en el ataque, Shino como siempre iba serio caminando junto a Kiba, Ino iba platicando con Yamato acerca de algo que alcanzo escuchar como otra misión y plan b.

Kakashi venia caminando al costado de Sakura, no existía el ambiente tenso de antes, pero tampoco platicaban, simplemente caminaban juntos. Tardaron tres días en llegar a su aldea por el ritmo que llevaban, el castaño trataba de irrumpir el silencio que tenían, pero por más que lo intentaba, su conversación duraba muy poco.

-Tsunade sama aquí estamos con el regreso de mi Sempai- presentó nervioso el Tenzo.

-Buen trabajo- volteo a ver como se veían todos- pueden retirarse, Yamato dame el informe de tu misión

-Hai- se retiraron del lugar dejando al poseedor del jutsu de madera con la kage y Shizune.

-Y bien…- alzó la ceja la Hokage.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema con Kanguro, pues lo querían secuestrar y…- se rascaba la nuca.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso tarado- se tronó los dedos- eso ya me lo han informado, me refiero a la verdadera misión- se levantó- he notado que su cercanía no es la de antes- se le acerco- que DEMONIOS HAZ HECHO- se paró enfrente de él.

-No me mate Tsunade sama, no sé qué paso, hubo una noche…- se arrodillo- en la que salieron y pensé que todo iría bien, ya sabe que Kakashi Sempai sabe eso del romance- le abrazo sus rodillas- por favor no me mate que Shizune y yo tendremos un hijo- empezaba a llorar cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido- digo…- se alejó un poco.

-No digas nada más Yamato, te mataré de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa que desearas jamas haber vivido…- se acercaba con las llamas de sus ojos encendidas y tronando sus dedos siniestramente.

-No Tsunade sama, por favor, no lo mate, por mí- la detuvo Shizune.

-Además, tengo un plan para compensar mi error con Kakashi y Sakura- chocó con la puerta que estaba justo en su espalda.

-Más te vale que funcione, si no…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Una semana después ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Me llamo Tsunade sama- se presentó una pelirosa en la oficina de la Hokage

-Así es Sakura, necesito que tú, Kakashi y otros ninjas me ayuden en una misión.

Haruno ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su sensei, él se encontraba en una silla junto a la ventana.

-De que tratara la misión Hokage sama- se levantó el peligris.

-Bien, recuerdan que Yamato les comento acerca de juntar a Ino y Kiba- los dos asintieron- pues continuaremos con esa misión, los reuniremos y ustedes dos me ayudaran. Sakura, al ser amiga de Ino, puedes citarla en un lugar y ella irá porque eres su amiga y confía en ti, Kakashi, sé que no tienes tanta conexión con Kiba pero les daré una misión falsa en una casa que se encargara de construir Yamato, en el cual tendrán que buscar a un "niño perdido"- haciendo comillas en lo último- y los mandare ustedes porque son rastreadores, el con Akamaru y tú con Pakkun.

-Disculpe Hokage sama, podría preguntarle en ¿por qué se empeña tanto en el amor de estos jóvenes?- cuestiono el peli plata analizando la situación.

-Yo creo que esa respuesta la sabes bien no Kakashi- levanto la ceja y soltó una sonrisa burlona al notar el pequeño sonrojo, aún tenían mucho que aprender aquellos dos.

 _*¿Kakashi sensei está enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿A qué se refiere Tsunade sama?*_ se cuestionaba Haruno.

-Entiendo, aunque no creo que sea lo correcto.

-Pues yo soy la Hokage y yo decido aquí-sentenció la rubia- les daré los detalles.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Dos días después ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿A qué dices que vamos a esa casa?- le cuestiono por quinta vez a la pelirosa

\- Ya te dije Ino que vamos a ayudar a una amiga que se mudará y necesitamos decorar- le repetía cansada- estamos a punto de llegar, sabes que no puedo hacer eso sola.

-Sé que no tienes sentido para adornar una casa, pero no entiendo de donde salió tu amiga.

-Tu solo ayúdame, te prometo que los recompensare - llegaron, abrieron la puerta y Haruno la condujo a una puerta, en la cual hizo pasar a la rubia y le cerró la puerta, según el plan, tenía que ir en dirección de una habitación para hacer un jutsu de barrera, en el cual le impediría salir a la rubia, entro a la habitación acordada y cerro.

Con Kakashi

-¿Dónde es Kakashi sensei?- preguntaba un efusivo Inuzuka.

-Ahí es- señalo una casa a 500 metros-comenzaron a correr- Vamos a entrar.

-Pero no cree que…

-Es una emergencia Kiba, concéntrate- entraron y comenzaron a revisar- tu checa en esa habitación y yo en esta- le terminó de lanzar la trampa. Existía algo que no le concordaba, tanto la pelirosa como el sabían que los chicos ya estaban juntos, ese día lo comprobaron, estaba seguro que la Hokage también lo sabría, entonces porque quería hacer esa misión _*Mierda… mierda… como no me di cuenta… Tsunade sama me tendió una trampa, no solo a mí, también a ella, estúpido*_. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró en una clase de habitación de un metro por un metro, todo estaba pintado de negro, trato de abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió.

Logro abrir una de las paredes que tenían una case de truco con un genjutsu, cuando salió noto que estaba en una habitación, del otro lado había un lugar idéntico al que el terminaba de salir _*Me lo imagine_ *, al instante Sakura salió de la misma manera por la otra esquina.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Kakashi sensei?- le cuestiono Haruno a su maestro

 _*Así que no se lo imagina, pues más vale que mientras pienso en cómo salir de esto, mantenga esta información oculta*_ \- Parece que Tsunade se ha equivocado en las habitaciones o Yamato al construirlo.

-¿Pero no podemos romper el sello?- comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho un truco tan complicado con su amiga.

-No, recuerda que necesitamos el chakra de la quinta Hokage para deshacernos del jutsu, se supone que vendrá en una hora para supervisar cómo va la misión- rio para sí mismo _*Así que por eso fue la dificultad del jutsu*._

-Tendremos que esperar supongo…- jugueteo con sus dedos.

Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que había en el centro con una mesa, se supone que tendrían una comida romántica si ellos accedían, todo dependía de que aprovecharan esa hora, claro que las cosas con ellos dos eran muy diferentes.

-Sakura, lamento el comportamiento que tuve, me precipite y no sabía cómo tomarlo, sabes, eres mi alumna y te considero una amiga, entonces no supe cómo reaccionar ante ello, creo que si estas embarazada me parece perfecto- la miró directo a los ojos.

Ella soltó unas lágrimas, le había pedido tiempo para asimilarlo, pero ni siquiera le permitió explicar la situación, estuvo más que rota en ese tiempo, aún un poco más que cuando el Uchiha la dejo-yo lo lamento sensei- corrió a sus brazos, él simplemente se sorprendió- no me dejo explicarle, no esperaba su reacción, hace un tiempo usted… - se aferró más a su amarre.

-Lo sé, te prometí siempre estar ahí, no lo estuve, creo que no he cumplido muy bien mi trabajo - le seco unas lágrimas - anda Sakurita, no llores, no pasa nada, aquí estaré.

-Es que usted sensei es un baka- este se sorprendió y se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos- jamas estuve embarazada, ni lo estuve, ni lo estoy.

-Estás hablando en serio- ese tiempo se había tratado de mentalizar que su cerezo tendría un ser hermoso que era de un ser ajeno, pero al escuchar eso, su corazón dio un gran bueco- Yo pensé que…

-Eres un gran baka- se abrazaron fuertemente por unos minutos- además no me dejo hablar en ese momento, ni en otro instante.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, soy un tonto de lo peor y espero me perdones - suspiro, suspiro como jamas lo había hecho en su larga vida, sufrió de todo, pero eso que paso en los últimos meses eran cosas casi insuperables, así pensaba antes de escucharla - espera, si no era eso lo que me querías decir, entonces ¿que era?

La pelirosa rio, su profesor podía ser un ninja muy fuerte e inteligente en el campo de batalla, en las relaciones socio humanísticas apestaba - seria lo que menos importa, pero más vale que le diga antes de que salga otro inconveniente ¿no?- soltó una pequeña risa juguetona- no me case con Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- a Hatake casi se le caían los pantalones con todo y mascara de la impresión, decidió que no preguntaría, tal vez seguiría dolida por ese hecho, quería gritar, brincar, bailar pero no era el momento, tenía una oportunidad y la Hokage se la había dado, por eso se empeñaba tanto en juntarlos, porque así tenía que ser- lo lamento.

-Eres un baka Kakashi- rio- no te apures, ya lo he superado, realmente no vale la pena- se separaron y se quedaron hipnotizados, la mirada del otro los estaba atrayendo.

Sonó un horno que estaba a un lado de la puerta por la que salió Haruno, significaba que la comida estaba lista.

-Tienes hambre Sakurita- se levantó el ninja copy mientras se dirigía por un plato.

-Un poco- sonaron sus tripas- bueno se me olvido desayunar.

-De acuerdo sale un especial para Sakura chan - arqueo su ojo. Realmente estaba feliz, era algo que en raras ocasiones había sentido, pero si lograba conquistar a su dulce cerezo, estaba seguro que ese suceso se repetiría prácticamente toda su vida si la tenía a ella.

Soltó una carcajada la pelirosa- jamas te había escuchado decirle a alguien decirle chan sensei- * _suena bien, me podría acostumbrar_ *- no es que me moleste, pero lo dijiste en el tono de Naruto - soltó otra carcajada.

-Bueno Sakurita chan, si tú quieres te puedo decir así - la combinación no era perfecta, pero tendría que enamorarla de alguna manera - pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- se cuestionó la pelirosa.

-Que de vez en cuando solo me digas Kakashi, hace mucho no eres mi alumna y actualmente trabajamos codo a codo, entonces somos el mismo rango, entiendo que te costará trabajo, pero si puedes hacer el esfuerzo-puso ojos de perrito.

-Lo intentare, siempre y cuando no vueltas a juntar el Sakurita con el chan por favor - se tocó el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír.

-Bah! Así no vale Sakurita chan- hizo puchero de niño- pero solo porque de mis alumnos, eres mi favorita, lo hare Sakura chan- le guiño un ojo- pero no le digas a Naruto- le dijo en forma de murmullo.

Haruno no escucho más de lo que le decía su maestro en su mente se repetía una y otra vez _*Eres mi favorita*_ y en su mente podía recrear una y otra vez como le guiñaba un ojo.

Se le miró un fuerte sonrojo, Hatake estaba orgulloso, iba por buen camino, aunque podría ser un camino más largo de lo que aparentaba. Le dejo su plato adelanto y volteo a su izquierda, se encontraba una guitarra. Se acercó a ella, tenía una pequeña carta que decía ´aprovecha la oportunidad Hatake´, era la letra de Tsunade, guardo la carta y tomo la guitarra.

-Kakashi sensei…- se sorprendió – ¿saber tocar la guitarra?- Sabia que su profesor era un genio en muchas cosas, pero no podía creer que musicalmente también podría serlo.

-Aunque no lo creas si- sonrió con nostalgia, comenzaba a afinar su guitarra- tengo un amigo que me ayudo a componer la melodía de una composición que hice.

-¿Qué…?- estaba boquiabierta, no solo tocaba la guitarra, también podía llegar a escribir canciones, ese hombre era una verdadera joya en todos los aspectos.

-Sí, ¿quieres escucharla? – sonrió al recordar que eso había pasado 6 meses atrás, después de descubrir sus sentimientos por su alumna, tuvo suerte de que su amigo estuviera de gira en Japón, se vieron un día y su amigo continuo con sus conciertos – la escribí pensando en una chica verdaderamente especial – sonrió, no sabía si la pelirosa sabía a donde iba el peligris, pero de una manera poco usual y tímida para el Hatake, estaba a punto de declararse.

-Adelante sensei- tomo asiento enfrente de él, no podía creer que si quiera escuchara cantar a su sensei, estaba muy impactada.

Él verdaderamente estaba emocionado, ella quería verlo, trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, tal vez de ahí dependiera que ellos estuvieran en una relación.

(ALTO: Antes de seguir con la historia encontré dos versiones en acústica para esta parte, si lo quieren poner a lo mejor entran en el ambiente, les dejo aquí las ligas, en lo personal me gusto más la 1, ojala les guste

watch?v=Ld_nGSDf2Mc watch?v=3ECi633kJrA y la historia continua después de esto)

Comenzó a tocar el primer acorde, temeroso de no recordar tan bien las notas. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sabía que si lo hacía antes de empezar la primer frase, no lograría declararse de esa manera.

Cómo quieres ser mi amiga si por ti daría la vida,

Levantó la vista encontrándose con su mirada, ambos estaban conectados.

Si confundo tu sonrisa por camelo si me miras.

Sakura no perdía detalle del como su profesor evitaba voltear a ver la guitarra para mantener la conexión en sus miradas.

Razón y piel, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema.

Ella no sabía para quien sería dedicada esa canción, pero realmente le estaba agradando la canción.

Cómo quieres ser mi amiga si por ti me perdería,  
Por un momento aparento que el peligris le guiño un ojo, no sabía si era así, tenía cubierto el otro ojo, pero perfectamente reconoció ese gesto.

Si confundo tus caricias por camelo si me mimas.  
Sakura detalla un poco más a su sensei, el cual se le alcanza apreciar un pequeño color carmín en sus mejillas.

Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema…  
Se le vio una pequeña señal de dolor al pronunciar la palabra ley, como si ese hecho le molestara.

Cuando uno tiene sed pero el agua no está cerca,  
El mundo parecía no molestarlos, ellos estaban rodeados de esas notas musicales, llevándolos de nuevo a esa cascada, pero en esta ocasión rodeados de armonía.

Cuando uno quiere beber pero el agua no está cerca.  
Se conectaron de manera magistral que parecía que parpadeaban al mismo tiempo, sin perder detalle el uno del otro.

Qué hacer, tú lo sabes, conservar la distancia, renunciar a lo natural, y dejar que el agua corra.  
Sus pieles estaban frías, por la falta de cercanía del otro, necesitaban unirse para que sus pieles ardieran como lo hicieron en el momento de su primera fiebre, solo eso les quitaría el frio.

Cómo vas ser mi amiga cuando esta carta recibas,  
Para el peligris no fue solo una canción que pudo vender, fue la canción que describía el sentimiento por la pelirosa, todo lo que se hallaba en su corazón, ese el que había negado entregar por miedo a lo que ahora estaba pasando con ese cerezo.

Un mensaje hay entre líneas,  
Hatake decidió ponerse de pie, se le fue acercando lentamente a Haruno.

Cómo quieres ser mi amiga.  
Le sonrió manteniendo una distancia de un metro.

Cuando uno tiene sed pero el agua no está cerca,  
Se cansó de pensar en la felicidad de la pelirosa, esta vez también pensaría en su felicidad. Sería la de ambos.

Cuando uno quiere beber pero el agua no está cerca.

Se escuchó como termino de tocar el último acorde el peligris.

Bueno hasta aquí se queda el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado, realmente me tarde un buen rato, he tratado de que no se me vayan tanto los detalles xD

Ojala les haya gustado. Los seguiré leyendo y muchas gracias por los que apoyan la historia.

Y no olviden celebrar que al fin vimos la cara de Kakashi.

Para los que se pregunten como se llama la canción, se llama Agua y es de Jarabe de Palo, espero les haya gustado. Nada más, me despido.


	4. Temperatura

Una gran disculpa, la cuestión es que entré a mi tercer semestre de la universidad y fue agotador, no tuve tiempo para ponerme a escribir, el poco tiempo que tuve le adelante lo más que pude, pero no fue suficiente para un capitulo.

No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero los quiero compensar. Así que como ya salí de vacaciones, actualizaré lo más seguido posible (porque también mi mamá abusa de mi porque sabe que ando libre xD), en fin, aquí les traigo este capítulo, no sin antes agradecerles por el apoyo y las hermosas palabras que me han enviado.

Como saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y simplemente hice esta historia con el afán de entretener a las personas que nos gusta en KakaSaku

Es contenido Kakasaku y si en algo me equivoque, te pido una disculpa y ojala puedas ayudar con un comentario constructivo. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste.

Ah y no se me olvida que les prometí otro fic, solo quiero concluir con este y comenzaré el otro, de eso no se preocupen, ya les hablaré de que tratara la dinámica que quiero hacer.

Narración: Hola

Diálogo: -Hola-

Pensamiento: _*Hola*_

Notas de autor: (Hola)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Saltos temporales¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cambio de escenario

Se escuchó como termino de tocar el último acorde el peligris.

-Y…-la voz del peligris se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió de un solo golpe.

-Lamento la confusión de las habitaciones- la rubia volteó a ver al poseedor del Sharingan- pero en este momento necesito que me acompañes Sakura.

La Hokage se veía alterada- si Tsunade sama- asintió la pelirosa.

-Te necesitamos en el hospital, hay seis personas realmente graves, Shisune está atendiendo a la más grave, necesitamos darnos prisa, vamos- la flor de cerezo desapareció en cuestión de segundos - lo lamento Kakashi, te lo recompensaré- le gritó mientras corría la líder de la hoja.

Habían llegado a tiempo, todos pertenecían a una pequeña aldea vecina que en su tiempo, le brindaron su ayuda a Konoha.

-Fue un día agotador Sakura, deberías de tomarte el día de mañana- le recomendó la rubia a su alumna.

La pelirosa solo asintió. Se dirigió a su casa, tomó una ducha y se recostó en su cómoda. Estaba realmente asombrada, el hecho de salvarle la vida a esos chicos no significó gran problema, pero no podía creer que su profesor hubiera escrito esa canción, no lograba entender el mensaje que tenía, pero de cierta manera había sido una declaración al aire, pues no sabía hacia que chica iba dirigida, se paró enseguida, corrió por una hoja de papel y escribió lo que recordaba de la canción.

Escribió la gran mayoría de la canción, se sorprendió de que hubiera recordado todo con gran detalle- Necesito saber cuál es el mensaje de esta canción- volteo a ver el pedazo de hoja- tal vez le pueda ayudar a enamorar a su chica amada- se sintió triste, no lograba entender la razón- pero sea como sea la cosa, tengo que descifrar el mensaje de la canción _"un mensaje hay entre líneas"._ – La manera en la que veía a su profesor habían cambiado desde que lo vio en aquella cueva, ponía más atención en cada movimiento que hacía el copy ninja. No tenía caso tener que pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día, para ella era algo que creía insignificante. Pensó en su significado de la canción hasta quedarse dormida.

-Me llamo Tsunade sama- se presentó un peligris en la oficina de la Hokage, en cuanto recibió el llamado de la quinta, fue enseguida para ver si recibía alguna noticia de la pelirosa.

-Debo de estar soñando- rió la rubia- es la primera vez que veo que te presenta inmediatamente después de mi llamado- soltó una carcajada, el amor que tenía por la pelirosa era demasiado grande para lograr ese tipo de efectos en él.

-…-suspiró el peligris, sabía que no era el mejor en el amor, pero no podía ser tan malo en ocultarlo.

-En fin, es lo de menos- se puso seria- dime ¿Cómo te fue?, sé que tal vez irrumpí en un momento crucial, pero también tardaste mucho en cantarle la canción.

 _*Sé que me está ayudando, pero no necesita saber todos los detalles o ¿si…? En fin, es la Hokage*_ -Lo lamento, tenía que arreglar los errores, pero si logro captar el mensaje de la canción, supongo que bien.

-Ya veo- se tomó el mentón- Hablando de eso, ¿Cuál fue su conflicto? Necesito saberlo antes de comisionarte a la siguiente tarea.

 _*En verdad la Hokage está muy entusiasmada por saber todo, debería de comentárselo, pero eso solo lo complicaría, aun así, estoy seguro que aun quiere que estemos juntos*._ Suspiró, estaba cansado de tantas preguntas, no había logrado ver a la pelirosa después de que atendió a los jóvenes, supuso que se encontraría con la kage, pero al llegar se dio una decepción al notar que no se encontraba allí.

\- Hubo un suceso el cual me hizo creer que ella estaba embarazada- la quinta se asombró- pero tranquila Tsunade sama, no lo está…

-Claro que lo se Hatake, no creas que soy un médico nuevo _\- *Eso lo tengo muy claro*_ se rio el peligris por el pensamiento- y más vale que no pienses que soy vieja- trago hueso- porque si no…

-No se preocupe Tsunade sama, eso jamas lo pensaría- comento en modo sarcástico.

-¿Es que acaso tu no le temes a la muerte?- Se sobo su cien- Vayamos a lo que realmente nos interesa, tendrás que regresar a entrenar a Naruto dentro de una semana, ya que en ese tiempo regresa de su misión con Gai

-Gai y Naruto- hizo un gesto como si hubiera olido algo realmente asqueroso- pero yo ya no tengo nada que enseñar…

-No me interrumpas Hatake- realmente le dolía su cien- Ambos sabemos que aún le tienes que enseñar muchas cosas a Naruto y no solamente entrenaras con él, también lo harás con Yamato y Sakura.

-Ya veo por donde va la cosa- era relativamente poco lo que le podía enseñar al rubio, pero se las podía ingeniar si así pasaba un rato con su cerezo.

-Así es, espero que lo aproveches, tendrás un tiempo antes de que Sakura sea promovida como directora general, así que necesitas poner todo el esfuerzo posible, deseas tomar esa oportunidad.- sabía que aunque se negara lo haría, ella lo obligaría, pero era mejor que lo tomara por su voluntad.

-Hai- se retiró en su bola de humo.

-Veamos que tanto logras Hatake.

El peligris llego a su casa, tomo una larga ducha mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado, se maldecía por no haber utilizado el Sharingan para grabar cada detalle, pero si lo activaba, la cosa sería muy obvia y si ella lo rechazaba seria inolvidable.

Se remontó al día en el que ella lo encontró, no sabía muy bien la razón por la que ella llego en el momento justo, no cuando pensaba en ella, ni cuando se bañó, llego cuando estaba totalmente relajado.

El problema con él, es que necesitaba de otra manera a la pelirosa, todo eso era culpa de ella, tres meses después de terminar la guerra, los mandaron a ambos una misión la cual tenía una gran lejanía, tomaron un barco, en el cual viajarían por una semana, su habitación era una que compartía con la chica, cada uno en camas separadas, en el tercer día el barco les proporciono un espectáculo, ellos apartaron sus lugares, Haruno tuvo que ir al baño antes de empezar, dejó un suéter que llevaba puesto.

Una señora llego al costado donde se encontraba el lugar de la pelirosa, se sentó y colocó las cosas donde se encontraba el lugar de su cerezo. No era que no quisiera replicar, pero era un caballero, el cual debía respetar, le cedería el lugar en cuanto su alumna llegara.

No se percató en el momento del que su estudiante se acercó y se sentó de manera inocente en su pierna, cerca de su hombría, sentada de lado mirando al mago que había llegado.

Fue cuando sus noches se empezaron a tornar más largas para él, se deleitó con la vista que tenía, sabía que su alumna ya era mayor, pero hasta ese momento, jamas le presto demasiada atención a la mujer que se había convertido.

Toda esa atención que le estaba poniendo se estaba haciendo notorio en su pantalón, se precipito a dejar sentada a su alumna en la silla, ya que si seguía un segundo más en esa posición, ella se percataría de su amigo.

Ese barco fue una de las mayores tortura que recibió el peligris, en el show no le despego la vista a su pupila, la cual parecía no percatarse de su mirada.

Desde ese momento, su prioridad al salir de misiones no era llevar el icha icha, sino una foto que se habían tomado ellos con otros ninja de la hoja, la cual le permitían fingir que le gustaba alguien más si es que alguien le descubría con la foto, el día en que ella lo encontró, tenía a un lado esa foto, aunque ella hubiera llegado en ese instante, él se hubiera percatado de su presencia (según él) y podía fingir que se le hacía atractiva una de las chicas que salía en la foto. Salió de la ducha y se recostó, en definitiva tenía que esforzarse si quería que Sakura sintiera algo por él.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Una semana después ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El día de su entrenamiento había llegado, él rubio estaba tan entusiasmado como siempre, en cambio, Haruno parecía dudosa, insegura, una actitud que rara veces se le veía, aun cuando el Uzumaki le dijo que se le veía la frente más de lo normal no lo golpeo, algo que le sorprendió al peligris y al castaño.

-Ok, basta del calentamiento, Naruto, entrenaras con Tenzo técnicas de combate-improvisó, realmente no tenía ningún plan concreto, solo esperaba que le llegara algo a la mente, tal como había sucedido.

-Pero Kakashi sensei, eso se aprende durante la batalla- hizo cara de perro regañado.

-Naruto, necesitas aprender la teoría, debe de poder planear una estrategia a la mitad de la batalla.

-Pero…

-Basta Naruto, el Sempai tiene razón- le dio un coscorrón- si algún día quieres llegar a ser Hokage, debes de ser capaz de hacer un plan de ataque que no afecte a la aldea.

-Así es Naruto, sé que serás un Hokage aún mejor que tu padre, pero esto es necesario- arqueó su ojo.

-Tienen razón, haya vamos- lo comentaba mientras iba corriendo al otro campo de entrenamiento.

-Este cabeza hueca no tiene remedio- suspiró el castaño- En un rato los veo- se despidió *Además de que Naruto necesita ese entrenamiento, ellos necesitan un tiempo de privacidad* sonrió pervertidamente, y fue en dirección a la que el rubio se había dirigido.

-Es raro que estés tan callada Sakura- se le acercó.

-Ah? Eh…- se sonrojó al velo a medio metro de ella- etto… no jajaja- se reía nerviosa mientras retrocedía.

Había pasado una semana desde que se propuso ayudarle a su profesor a conquistar a su amada, pero algo en su interior no le permitía ofrecerle su ayuda, como si deseara que no tuviera una relación con la otra chica. Su maestra la había mandado a entrenar con él, con el pretexto de que estaba perdiendo condición física, cuando ambos sabían que no era cierto. Aun así no se negó, en primera porque conocía el carácter de su maestra, por otra parte, realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con el peligris.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- Suspiro- Bien, tendremos un combate pero solo podremos usar solo una mano, debemos estar capacitados en caso de herirnos la otra, así que comenzaremos con la derecha. ¿Estas lista?

\- Si- trató de aparentar que no pasaba nada. _*Aun me sigo preguntando qué mensaje tendrá esa canción… Porque me la ha mostrado a mí y que quiere que haga al respecto*._

Estuvieron entrenado por veinte minutos, la pelirosa solo se dedicaba a esquivar, parecía que no se podía concentrar con ese entrenamiento, mucho menos en el momento en el que su maestro se había quitado la camisa dejando su torso desnudo. Por una parte en su mente no dejaban de luchar con lo confuso que se había vuelto la situación con él, por otra parte, su mirada no se despegaba de su pecho el cual estaba perfectamente tonificado.

 _*Reacciona Sakura, seguramente el sensei ya se dio cuenta de que no dejamos de verle ese tremendo lavadero que se carga*_ Se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento. Sentía que las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado, por ello no lograba darle un golpe, porque estaba tan interesada en ver cada detalle de él. _*Cuando lo vi masturbándose…*_ Se sonrojo aún más _* No presté atención a que Kakashi sensei está muy bien formado*_ Con anterioridad lo había visto sin camisa, pero esa vez era diferente, al menos, así lo sentía ella. * _Siento más calor del habitual, por alguna extraña razón*_ bajó un poco la mirada hacia sus pantalones.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su profesor, lo cual hizo que tropezara.

-Sakura- corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a poner de pie. - ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Te noto muy distraída- le sacudió una parte de su blusa la cual se había ensuciado- además de que todo el rato haz estado sonrojada – le tocó la frente _*Casi podría jurar que se quedó viendo mi pecho*_ Sonrió pervertidamente para sus interiores, en definitiva sentía calor cuando se había quitado su camisa, pero parte de la idea era que Sakura le mirara.-Estás muy caliente, tal vez deberíamos parar.

-Ahh… no se preocupe Kakashi sensei, es que parece que hace más calor de lo usual- le desvió la mirada _*¿Se habrá dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando?*_

-Bueno, aun así quiero que vayas por un helado, te lo comas, descanses, iré a ver cómo va Naruto y regreso para que continuemos con el entrenamiento- arqueó su ojo.

-…Si, gracias Kakashi sensei- corrió un poco hasta que se desapareció de la vista del peligris.

 _*Qué tramara esa linda chiquilla_ * suspiró _*Como sea, iré a dar un vistazo a los chicos y la alcanzare para comprarle su helado*_ desapareció.

Unos metros más lejos con Sakura

-¡Ahhh!- suspiró. _*Esto es lo que me hacía falta*_

La pelirosa estaba semi recargada en un árbol.

-¡Kakashi sensei…!- introducía sus dedos en su intimidad – Mmmm…

 _*¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura, ya fui a verla a la heladería y no la han visto el día de hoy*_. Paro cerca del campo 3 de entrenamiento.

-¡Ahhhh!- suspiró la pelirosa.

 _*Esa es la voz de_ …* paró en seco el peligris, al ver a Sakura masturbándose, no estaba tan lejos de donde ellos estaban entrenando. _*Así que esto es lo que quería hacer*_ Sonrió, se levantó su bandana y activo el Sharingan. _*Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, hay que disfrutar de la función*_. Él también atendería los asuntos que sus pantalones le exigía.

 _*Con ese enorme paquete y su gran cuerpo escultural_ * se levantó la camisa y comenzó a estimular sus senos. Chupo sus dedos y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su pezón. Continuo con su tarea por cinco minutos hasta que sintió un fluido correr.

-Ahhh!- Se recargo en el árbol y suspiró. Tenía que acomodar sus fachas e ir con sensei para que no se percatara de lo que acaba de hacer.

Hatake se corrió casi enseguida de que Sakura lo había hecho. _*En definitiva Tsunade tenía razón_ * Se acomodó su ropa y desapareció.

Haruno volteo a un árbol que estaba cerca de ella, había sentido una mirada, pero no logro ver a nadie. Suspiró, realmente estaba pasando cosas con su profesor. _*no puedo creer que me acabo de masturbar pensando en Kakashi sensei… *_ Se puso de pie _* Tal vez por eso no puedo ayudarlo a encontrar a su amada_ …* Camino a paso lento.

En el campo 3

-Hola Sakura chan ¿ya te sientes mejor?- se paró el peligris y guardo su icha icha, había corrido a un árbol a recostarse y simular que estaba leyendo. Aun no lograba creer en la posición que encontró a la pelirosa. _*Claro que nada me asegura que eso haya sido por mí, solo implica que alguien debe ayudarle a que deje de jugar con esos dedos y juegue con algo más*_ sonrió, realmente era un pervertido de closet.

-Etto…- se sonrojó * _Si supiera lo que estuve haciendo pensando en él…*_ -Si, gracias Kakashi sensei.

-Te fui a buscar a la peletería, pero tal parecía que aún no llegabas

-¿Qué? - Abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, con lo cansada que estabas seguramente yo te gane- arqueo sus ojos _. *Pequeña mentirosa*_

-Ah… si, es que… pues primero fui por un trapo húmedo así que…- le desvió la mirada.

-Si no te preocupes- le acarició el cachete- será mejor que por hoy paremos con el entrenamiento, mañana continuaremos.

-Hai- _*Espero no se haya percatado de lo que realmente paso*_ \- Lo veo mañana Kakashi sensei- lo abrazó por la espalda y corrió.

Al Hatake lo tomó por sorpresa cuando sintió los brazos de la pelirosa, en cuanto reaccionó, volteo y la pelirosa se había ido corriendo. *Sakura…*

Regresó con Naruto y Yamato, los cuales estaban descansando a un costado de un árbol.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que hemos terminado por hoy- les saludó.

-Kakashi sensei, y Sakura chan?- se levantó el rubio.

-Tranquilo, ya se fue a descansar, así que ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo.

-Pero…- se vio desaparecer al peligris en una bola de humo- ¡bahh! Yo quería invitar a Sakura chan por un ramen- hizo puchero.

-Tranquilo Naruto, puedes invitar a Hinata que esta atrás de ese árbol- se desmayó la mencionada- bueno, después de que despierte.

El resto de la semana pasó de igual manera, Sakura sólo se dedicaba a esquivar y Kakashi la asechaba, de vez en cuando parecía que el peligris le rosaba alguno de sus pechos, los cuales reaccionaban de manera inmediata, ambos habían cambiado sus prendas por unas más ajustadas, los dos terminaban por masturbarse, Haruno pensando en su profesor y él observándola.

Era viernes, habían entrenado por dos horas seguidas, ese día el Hatake llevó un short, cuando le preguntaron, contestó que se olvidó de lavar sus pantalones de entrenamiento, aunque él sabía que lo hacía realmente por la pelirosa.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Ino y como era costumbre, quería hacer una fiesta en grande, la más destacada del año, después de la Tsunade claro, invitó a varios conocidos, así que decidieron terminar su sesión de entrenamiento temprano.

-Muy bien chicos, por hoy hemos terminado, aun así los veo en la tarde, aprovechen y tomen un descanso.

-Hai- dijeron al unísono.

-Ino y sus locas ideas- suspiró el rubio- poner temática es divertido, pero ¿las vegas? A ese lugar jamas hemos ido, cómo sabremos que llevar- se preguntaba el Uzumaki- tal vez es en ropa interior- a lo que se sonrojó la pelirosa al imaginar a su maestro en calzoncillos- o tal vez sea en toga- a lo que soltó una carcajada la ojijade- tal vez sea desnudos…- a lo que escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y le cayó al peligris.

-Gracias supongo- se rió el Hatake por las reacciones que tenía su pupila- no Naruto, sólo asegúrate de ir de traje.

-Perdóneme Kakashi sensei- se acercó y trató de quitar la humedad de su camisa con una servilleta, quedaron frente a frente, Sakura con la mano en su pecho y él mirándola.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, de todas maneras me iba a bañar- le acarició su mejilla- aun así gracias.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, a lo que el rubio se acercó a Yamato y le dijo- Oiga Yamato sensei, no cree que ya pasaron mucho tiempo así- a lo que los dos reaccionaron y se separaron.

-Bueno, de cualquier modo, los veo en la tarde adiós muchachos- y desapareció.

-Oye Sakura chan- se acercó- Sakura chan-se puso enfrente- ¡SAKURA CHAN!

-No me grite tarado- lo sacó volando- tengo que… irme a ver que vestido me pondré- comenzó a correr – nos vemos.

-Creo que tenía problemas de mujeres- le sonrió Tenzo.

-Con la menstruación- se cuestionó el hijo del cuarto.

-Luego porque te pegan Naruto- _* Claro que todos esperamos que sus problemas de mujer sea mi Sempai, así podríamos dejar a un lado lo que este par de locos adolescentes se aman y podrían casarse*_ Se imaginó a mini Kakashi's torturándolo con grandes golpes _* Claro, espero que adopten*_ suspiró.

En la casa de Ino

-Sean todos bienvenidos a mi gran fiesta de cumpleaños, todos pueden apostar las fichas que se les entregó en la entrada y en la noche habrá grandes premios- mencionó la rubia.

Se lograron escuchar mucha gente celebrando y ovacionando a la festejada.

Usualmente la pelirosa no era de las que compraba vestidos y se la pasaba horas en frente de un espejo, pero ese día después de regresar del entrenamiento, fue de compras, pasó alrededor de dos horas comprando cinco vestidos, uno dorado, otro vino, uno negro, un violeta, uno jade y un azul.

Regresó a su casa y recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana, no solo era que se pudo deleitar con sus grandes piernas si no que pudo lograr algo más, un pequeño toque en su pecho, lo cual le daba mucho a su imaginación, comenzó algo que se había vuelto una rutina para ella, tocarse, ese hombre lograba hacer en ella cosas que otras personas no podían.

Se dirigió a comer y se duchó, paso un rato viendo a su armario y lo que acaba de comprar, a pesar de que sabía cómo se veía con ellos, volvió a probarse cada uno, sabía que su profesor se encontraría ahí, como gran parte de Konoha se encontraría ahí, se predispuso a lograr algo en esa noche, no solo quería que su profesor la viera, quería que él la tocara como su chica, como tantas veces había fantaseado.

Estaba dispuesta llegar hasta donde fuera necesario fuera cual fuera las consecuencias.

Estaba ahí, a lado de la barra que contrató su amiga, pidiendo la primera copa que le ayudarían a hacer aquella propuesta a su profesor, se había decidido por el vestido strapless azul rey hecho de dupion de seda, largo con una pierna descubierta. Con un peinado sencillo, dos pequeñas partes del pelo sujetadas en la parte trasera con un pasador y el resto con chinos, una pequeña mariposa que cubre el pasador, unos artes en forma de pluma, pequeños retoque con el maquillaje, ruborizada con un toque de rojo y rímel en sus pestañas enchinadas.

Algo sencillo pero que aparentaba ser una gran mujer, sin aumentarle los años pero destacando sus mejores atributos. Recibió la margarita que había pedido.

-Ya tan pronto tomando Sakura- la mencionada volteo a lo que vio a su maestro con un traje perfectamente a la medida, zapatos boleados, su último botón de su saco desabrochado, camisa blanca con una corbata y un pañuelo del mismo color que su vestido, perfectamente alineado. – En fin, no te culpo- le sonrió- fue una larga semana- se sentó a lado de ella – Me da una para mí por favor.

-Enseguida.

 _*En verdad es Kakashi sensei… Woow… si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería, si normalmente se ve muy bien, hoy se ve de maravilla, además de que pareciera que nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos combináramos*_

Tomo su bebida- Que coincidencia no Sakura chan, cualquiera que nos viera diríamos que somos pareja por la manera que venimos – sonrió.

La pelirosa se sonrojo por el comentario 'inocente' que hizo su profesor- Que dice Kakashi sensei- desvió su mirada.

-Bueno, sólo fue una opinión- _*Además de que tuve que esperar a ver que vestido utilizarías para poder comprarme una corbata que combinara contigo, después de todo, la Hokage me dijo que tenía que enamorar y les estoy ayudando a los demás a hacerse a la idea de que seremos pareja*_ \- Bueno, que te parece si bailamos.

 _*Esto es un sueño… Kakashi sensei invitándome a bailar…*_ se escuchó la primera tonada de la reciente canción- Vamos- _*Y tenía que ser esa canción…* (Yo de nuevo con un link cancionero:_ _watch?v=RK5T0nCxtPc_ _)_

Amiga déjame decirte todo lo que siento

Ambos llegaron a la pista de baile, a la mitad del camino, el portador del Sharingan tomó la iniciativa y le agarró la mano, a lo que la pelirosa respondió con un sonrojo aún mayor.

Que yo no puedo más vivir con este amor secreto

Le tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar

Amiga muero sin tener el beso de tu boca soñando el roce de tu piel amor  
El Hatake la miraba de manera intensa

Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento conmigo es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego.  
Haruno no podía creer lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

Si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando y ahora tengo que morir de sed

El peligris se reía por como se presentaban las cosas.  
Que locura enamorarme yo de ti  
En cada paso, Kakashi trataba de acércala un poco más.

Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti  
Daban vueltas espectaculares.

Y en silencio yo te quiero y tu amor tiene otro dueño  
Sakura se entristeció al recordar que tal vez su profesor estaba enamorada de otra chica.

Que locura enamorarme yo de ti

Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti  
\- Bonita canción no crees Sakura- le susurró.

Y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores  
Cualquiera que los viera pensaba que en verdad habían ensayado.

Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento  
Algunos otros se preguntaban si eran pareja

Conmigo es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego  
-Claro que lo es- pegó a su cabeza a su pecho

Si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando  
Sintió el palpitar del peligris.

Y ahora tengo que morir de sed  
Que parecía estar desenfrenado.

Que locura enamorarme yo de ti  
 _*Es posible que yo sea…*_

Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti  
 _*Tal vez…*_

Y en silencio yo te quiero y tu amor tiene otro dueño  
 _*¿Es posible que sea para mí la otra canción?*_

Que locura enamorarme yo de ti  
-Bailas muy bien- le dijo al oído

Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti  
Sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

Y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores  
El peligris recordaba el cómo se había enamorado de ella cuando tenía pareja.

Que locura fue enamorarme de ti... si al saber que tu amor ya tenía dueño  
El cómo creyó que su flor de cerezo iba a tener un bebe.

..Amiga quiero que sepas la impresión que tu presencia a causado en mi  
Aquel día que fue ella quien lo encontró.

…Me fui enamorando yo de ti sabiendo que lo ofrecido de tu parte era solo una amistad mami  
Lo había salvado de su soledad

Hay mujer prohibida que has inspirado en mi  
Tal vez era imaginación de la pelirosa.

El deseo de poseerte  
Pero sintió que la mano de su maestro había rosado ligeramente su pompa.

Tu boca enredada con la mía tu piel con mí…  
Si esa era la situación, ella no se dejaría sólo ser tocada. Soltaron una de sus manos para dar una vuelta.

Piel rozando de placer pero solo es sueños  
Alcanzó a rosar su miembro con su mano a lo que él se sorprendió al ver su intención.

Hay amiga si supieras como me tienes si ascendieras a mis reclamos aunque sea por solo una vez te enseñare lo que es amor

-Deberíamos bailar más seguido…- habló el hombre con la voz ronca.  
Quemare tus entrañas te enviciare de mi  
Cuando quieras Kakashi- le colocó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Con mis besos de placer  
Ella intentó correr.

Te enseñare lo que es amor

Ha lo que el peligris reacciono jalándola aparentado darle otra vuelta.

Decídete  
Quedando de frente.

Toda la vida

La inclinó un poco, lo cual había provocado que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros, siendo tentados a romper esa barrera que tenían.

Comenzaron los aplausos de la gente que se había quedado impactada con el hermoso baile que tenían. Ambos agradecieron y el peligris la sacó de ese lugar sin soltar su amarre.

.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Actualizaré pronto. Ya estoy de vacaciones y ya le estoy dedicando tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por apoyar a este fic, así sé que les agrada lo que escribo y me dan ánimos para escribir. Un saludo y gracias por apoyar.

Larga vida al Kakasaku \o/

Y los que aún no lo han hecho, no se olviden de unirse al grupo de Facebook.


	5. Un sueño

Vaya… Como pasa el tiempo, creo que tiene bastante que no subo actualización, pero la universidad, que se me había mojado mi laptop, unos problemas familiares y eso. Además del fic que tengo en mente aún tengo planeado realizarlo, pero como me llevará más tiempo el hacer que tenga coherencia tardaré en sacarlo.

Por lo mientras, además de este fic, estoy realizando otro y tengo otros en mente. Trataré de ponerme ya las pilas y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero les guste y hay algo seguro, lo concluiré!

Narración: Hola

Diálogo: -Hola-

Pensamiento: * _Hola_ *

Notas de autor: (Hola)

Saltos temporales

Cambio de escenario

Disfruten el capítulo…

La inclinó un poco, lo cual había provocado que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros, siendo tentados a romper esa barrera que tenían.

Comenzaron los aplausos de la gente que se había quedado impactada con el hermoso baile que tenían. Ambos agradecieron y el peligris la sacó de ese lugar sin soltar su amarre.

Sakura sentía que era un sueño…

Un sueño…

Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber despertado * _No me digas que esto es un sueño,_ de pronto, todo se comenzó a tornar obscuro, a lo que Sakura despertó de golpe.

-Sólo fue un sueño- menciono triste, volteó a ver la hora y vio que parecía que la fiesta ya había comenzado- bien, ese sueño se hará realidad- decidida fue al baño, se tomó una ducha, la más rápida de su vida, en verdad estaba decidida, se vistió tal cual lo soñó, comió un emparedado y se terminó de arreglar.

Se trasladó tan rápido como pudo, tratando de no perder el estilo, iba dos horas tarde, pero sabía que las fiestas de Ino llegaban a durar mucho más que eso, aun tenia oportunidad de que realmente pasaran cosas con el Hatake, además, él jamás había sido la persona más puntual.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta de Ino

-Oye Kakashi- saludó el castaño al peligris.

A lo que despego la vista de la puerta sólo para ver a Yamato- Mmm eres tú- se hizo el desinteresado y volteo a ver la pista de baile.

-Sí, soy yo, uno de tus mejores amigos por cierto- puso cara de perrito regañado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- soltó un gran suspiro- lo siento.

El peligris no era de aquellos que tomaban esas bromas de manera tan enserio, pero parecía que el estar esperando a la pelirosa le tomaba toda su atención- ya se tardó, no lo crees- se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, talvez no quiso asistir- se había tomado el tiempo de seguir a Sakura y conseguir una corbata de los colores que ella había comprado el vestido, sabía que se veía ridículo con una mochila, pero tenía que ocultar todo lo que traía, se mantuvo alejado de todo el ambiente para poderse poner su corbata y su pañuelo acorde al color que tuviera la pelirosa en cuanto esta cruzara por la puerta- creo que tengo que ir a preparar el entrenamiento de la próxima semana.

Su amigo se sentía muy mal, pocas veces eran aquellas en las que el poseedor del Sharingan llegaba temprano * _ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he visto ser puntual_ , mucho menos el portar tan bien el traje como ese día, normalmente no se tomaba ese tipo de eventos con tanta seriedad –venga Sempai- le coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo – deberías de darle un poco más de tiempo.

El peligris volteo a ver su reloj- sabes que ella es muy puntual Yamato- el castaño se sorprendió, en verdad se sentía terrible, su amigo jamas respeto su nombre de pila, por lo que era raro escucharlo decir esa clase se cosas- tengo que irme.

Sabía que no podía decirle nada que lo detuviera, por lo que solo dejo que su amigo comenzara a dar pasos a la puerta.

A mitad de su camino comenzó una tonada muy particular.

Amiga déjame decirte todo lo que siento

Vaya que era una locura el haberse enamorado de su alumna.

Que yo no puedo más vivir con este amor secreto.

Salió de la fiesta, suspiró, miro hacia el cielo, habia una luna hermosa, decidió el ir a dar unas vueltas al parque.

Amiga muero sin tener el beso de tu boca soñando el roce de tu piel amor

Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento conmigo es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego.

Sakura iba dando una vuelta en la esquina, del lado opuesto por donde se había ido el Hatake.

Si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando y ahora tengo que morir de sed

Había llegado la pelirosa a la fiesta, volteo a la dirección opuesta por la que había llegado, pero no se veía nadie.

Que locura enamorarme yo de ti

* _Esa es la canción que bailamos Kakashi sensei y yo en mi sueño_ , entró de inmediato, lo trató de buscar por todas partes.

Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti

Lo trató de buscar hasta que termino la canción, * _después de todo_ * sintió un gran dolor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho * _sólo fue un sueño_ * soltó una pequeña lagrima.

-Hola frente de…- se quedó callada la rubia al notar la tristeza que tenía Sakura en su rostro- ¿te encuentras bien?

Más allá de todo lo que sentía por el peligris, no podía permitir arruinarle la fiesta a su amiga, se tragó toda esa tristeza- sí, es que me dio mucha tristeza el haber llegado tan tarde a la fiesta de mi mejor amiga, es sólo eso- su amiga sabía que se trataba de algo más, pero si ella no estaba lista para decirle en ese momento, ella lo entendía.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno está por comenzar, debemos de celebrar, mira que la década de los veintes se van muy rápido, ven- tomo a su amiga del brazo- vamos con las chicas.

Sabía que llegó casi tres horas tarde, pero su profesor tampoco era el hombre más puntual, así que esperaría a que pasaran un poco más de tiempo, trataría de disfrutar con sus amigas.

Dos horas después

Bien, una cosa era llegar tarde y otra es demorarse cinco horas para llegar a una fiesta * _es un hecho que no llegará_ , pero sabía que si quería tomar la iniciativa, tendría que buscarlo. Así que fue con paso decidido a donde se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hola Sakura- brincó entusiasmado el pupilo más cejudo de todo Konoha.

-Hola- se detuvo de repente.

-Que tal la llama de la juventud- Pregunto el hombre mayor de mayas verdes.

\- Etto… bien- realmente le extrañaba que Tenzo se juntara con ellos- solo vine a preguntarle algo a Yamato sensei.

-Ya veo, si ese es el caso- volteó- Yamato, debes atender a tu alumna, ya que Kakashi no está aquí.

El mencionado se acercó lo más rápido posible- gracias Sakura, en verdad te debo una- la mencionada se extrañó- ah es que iba de regreso del baño y me intersectaron, es un alivio tener tan buenos alumnos como tú- suspiro de alivio que sintió- pero dime, que necesitas.

Ella se sentía muy rara por la situación que estaba ocurriendo con los mayores.

Pero eso no simplificaba su tarea de preguntarle donde se encontraba su recién descubierto amor, *¡ _demonios! No había pensado en una razón por la cual preguntar por Kakashi sensei_ * se sonrojo de pensar solo en él. Sacudió la cabeza.

El castaño se pudo percatar por donde podía ir la cosa, así que le daría una pequeña ayuda- dime ¿no te encontraste con el Sempai en camino hacia acá?- sabía que no, porque de ser así, él se encontraría ahí, obligado por su alumna.

La pelirosa se sorprendió al sacar a su profesor en la conversación * _Sera que él sabrá que… no lo creo… porque eso implicaría que Kakashi sensei o sabría… o no…*_ desecho todos sus pensamientos, ya que si no, realmente se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo- no, yo creo que es el colmo- fingió cara de molestia- no ir a la fiesta que hace rato acordamos en venir- * _acordamos en venir, suena lindo considerando que la frase junta a Kakashi y a mi*_ soltó un pequeño suspiro *en que estás pensando, concéntrate*.

-Es que él sí vino- Haruno se sorprendió- solo que se fue hace como dos horas aproximadamente.

-¿De verdad?- * _entonces realmente pudo haber pasado, pero por no haber llegado a tiempo_ * y de nuevo apareció su pesar.

-Sí, se fue con la excusa de que tenía que preparar el entrenamiento de la próxima semana- suspiro * _si tan solo supiera el Sempai que estas preguntando por el*_ \- talvez se sentía cansado, han sido meses difíciles para él.

-Sí, con todo lo de su misión y eso- se sonrojo al recordar la manera de encontrarlo- bueno, yo solo quería preguntarle si el día de mañana habrá entrenamiento.

-Ah era eso- soltó una pequeña sonrisa, siempre tuvo sus sospechas que ella sentía algo más por su amigo, pero por respeto a la privacidad de ambos, él no podía intervenir- no, recuerda que habíamos platicado de ello el día de hoy antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

-Ah es cierto- si bien, sabía que no tendrían entrenamiento, era mejor que creyera que se distrajo a estar enamorada de su amigo- bueno, muchas gracias Yamato sensei.

-Sí, no hay de que, oye y si lo ves- sonrió- deberías besarlo- soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción.

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!? –se sonrojo de una sobre manera, tenía que esconder su sorpresa, pero le tomo desprevenida.

-Es solo una broma, salúdalo por mí.

La pelirosa solo fue a la barra de manera inmediata por una margarita.

-Oye Yamato, aún no hemos terminado de platicar- decía Gai con una mano haciéndole referencia a que se acercara * _Demonios, creí que ya me había salvado de ellos*._

Termino de darle su último trago a su bebida, el chiste del castaño le podría dar pistas con lo que estaba pasando * _entonces él si vino*_ se lamentó el haberse quedado dormida * _de ser así, no debo perder más mi tiemp_ o* se puso de pie * _tendré que irle a buscar_ * volteo a ver un reloj que indicaba que era la una de la mañana * _aunque dudo encontrarlo despierto, debo de planear como lograr algo, si no, me ocurrirá algo semejante que hace rato*._

Salió de la fiesta y se dirigió al parque, iba viendo el suelo, pensando en lo que podría hacer para conquistarle. Esa era su decisión, poder llegar a formar algo con Kakashi.

Se sentó en un banco, aun mirando al suelo.

Sonrió al recordar su viaje en el barco después de la cuarta guerra, la inocencia con la que se sentó en su pierna, todo ese tiempo que pasó, no había recordado ese momento en particular, * _unos minutos después se levantó de una manera inusual y se preocupó porque yo me sentara*_ se quedó pensando, * _pero pareciera que la actitud de Kakashi cambió hacia mi después de ese incidente,_ levanto la mirada * _no me quiero hacer de ilusiones, pero eso podrían ser buenas noticias*._

Se levantó con paso decidido a su casa del peligris, realmente las palabras eran las que iban a sobrar en el momento adecuado.

En el momento de que llegó a la salida, quedo impactada, lo deslumbro ahí parado, recargado en un poste de luz, con su traje, * _es mucho mejor que en mi sueño,_ tal cual como en su sueño, parecían estar coordinados.

Sonrió, había pasado dos horas recostado en un árbol pensando en un movimiento que pudiera hacer con su amada alumna, cuando cambio de postura, para poder sentarse, observó a la pelirosa entrar mientras miraba al suelo, se arregló su traje, se acomodó la corbata y acomodo su pañuelo en el bolsillo, bajó, sacó algo de su mochila y lo oculto en su pantalón, se recargó en el poste de tal forma que ocultara el regalo.

Con media sonrisa debajo de la máscara le dijo- buena madrugada señorita- comenzó a caminar hacia ella- es una hora inusual para que una mujer tan bella como usted este aquí sola- * _si voy a arriesgarme, lo hare de la mejor manera posible*._

Ella quedó impactada * _no sé si sea el alcohol que me está haciendo escuchar cosas, que me haga alucinar o peor, aún sigo dormida… si, ha de ser eso*_ cerro de manera brusca los ojos esperando despertar.

Hatake estaba muy divertido con los gestos que estaba haciendo, aprovechó la oportunidad y se bajó la máscara * _aún si me rechaza, olvidare por un segundo ser un caballero para hacer esto*._

Repentinamente se acercó a sus labios, * _estos hermosos labios que tantas ansias me han provocado_ , quedando a solo un centímetro, la pelirosa aun con los ojos cerrados- Sakura- ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mirada, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar- te amo- termino de acortar la distancia, con una mano tomó su cintura, de cierta manera aferrándose a ella y la otra acariciando su mejilla.

No sabía en qué clase de sueño se encontraba, pero aprovecharía la situación, paso sus brazos a través del torso del peligris para poder abrazarlo y profundizar el beso.

El peligris sintió un escalofrío al sentir las manos de la pelirosa recorrer su cuerpo de manera tan suave, delicada, era mucho mejor de lo que ambos podían imaginar.

Pasaron unos minutos de esa manera, hasta que se les acabo el aliento, Haruno seguía con los ojos cerrados, con miedo a que fuera otra broma de su mente, cuando los abrió, se encontró con el peligris recargado en una rodilla.

-Sabes que soy el peor con las palabras, pero tengo que decirte que te amo y que no sería el momento adecuado de pedir matrimonio debido a que no hemos tenido un noviazgo- se rió- por no mencionar que no sé si tan si quiera te gusto, pero quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida y que obtengas este anillo que representa una pequeña parte de todo el amor que te tengo, una pequeña representación de mí, para tener el simple honor de estar cerca de ti en todo momento, aunque sea de manera representativa.

La ojijade no lo podía creer, * _él, él se me está declarando*._ Su impacto de la declaración fue tan grande que no fue consciente de que no llevaba la máscara. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos- bueno, al menos sé que lo intente- con un poco de decepción de la nula respuesta de la pelirosa, se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera subirse la máscara, su alumna lo abrazó y rápidamente lo volvió a besar.

Lo que tomó al portador del Sharingan desprevenido * _esto significara un si… o que soy un buen besador… bueno, por ahora disfrutare de esto_ *

Aun quedando cerca, juntaron sus frentes- Hatake Kakashi- rió para sí misma, jamas lo había llamado de esa manera- acepto ser tu novia antes de ser tu prometida- él era un hombre que pocas veces había llorado, pero en ese momento tenía ganas de hacerlo por la felicidad que emanaba, un brillo especial se formó en su mirada bicolor.

-Sakura Haruno- le dio un pequeño beso- haz echo a este pobre diablo, el hombre más feliz- se volvieron a besar.

Pasaron un tiempo dando pequeños y largo besos.

-Oye Kakashi sensei- se sintió rara.

-Dime solo Kakashi- rio, se acercó a su oreja- aun te puedo enseñar MUCHAS cosas, pero solo cuando llegue el momento. A lo que solo se sonrojó, bajo la mirada y vio sus labios, lo que provocó que se diera una pequeña mordida al labio inferior- si deseas, puedes besarlos cuando quieras- volvió a reírse.

Se sonrojó mucho más, pero se balanceo a volverlo a besar, tomando ahora al peligris por sorpresa- pero no era lo que iba a hacer- subió su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla dándole una pequeña caricia, a lo que el hijo de Sakumo sólo cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar su movimiento gentil. * _vaya hombre*_ -quería preguntar algo.

El Hatake abrió los ojos, teniendo en cuenta que si se concentraba más en su caricia, tendría un pequeño/gran problema- adelante- ahora él quien acariciaba su mejilla de ella.

-Porque si eres tan guapo- bajo la mirada para poder ocultar su pena- ocultas tu rostro.

-Ah eso- se rasco la nuca, veras es una pequeña historia que te contare, pero debemos de ir en camino a tu casa- miró su reloj y se sorprendió al observar que eran las tres de la mañana.

Se subió la máscara para poder ocultar el rostro al resto de la población- se desabrochó los botones de su saco y se lo colocó en sus hombros- hace un poco de frío.

-Etto gracias- bajo la mirada y agradeció que los chinos le cubrieran un poco las mejillas.

Dio un paso en falso a lo que el peligris pudo agarrarla, sin considerar que la estaba tomando de la pompa de forma descarada.

-Te encuentras bien- le ayudo a pararse por si sola.

-Si- volteo hacia abajo- perfecto- suspiro- se rompió un tacón.

Acto seguido la cargo- segura que no estamos comprometidos- a lo que ella se sonrojo a lo más posible- digo, este pobre viejo de pelo gris no se ha casado.

-No eres viejo- le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que sólo sonrió por acto tan inocente.

Le contó la historia de su papá camino a la casa de la muchacha y la razón por la que decidió en su tiempo portar la máscara- en la actualidad, no es que me de vergüenza, simplemente es una manera de rendirle tributo- miró hacia el cielo.

-Sé que tuvo al mejor hijo y estoy segura de que él entendió la presión que te dejo y la acción que tomaste- se quedaron viendo a los ojos y el peligris continuó el camino.

Se detuvo- oye me gustaría que vivieras en mi casa- le sorprendió con el repentino comentario -para poder verte aún más tiempo- suspiro- en fin.

-Podría mudarme- bajo la vista, ahora el sorprendido era él- pero por hoy, puedes quedarte en mi casa, si quieres.

Estaba perplejo, lo había dicho como un comentario cualquiera- Saku, claro que te puedes mudar en el momento en el que gustes, pero debemos llevar la relación con calma, para que pueda durar una vida, eres mi felicidad, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y es por ello que debemos hacer esto de manera cuidadosa- le depositó un pequeño beso en su cachete- te prometo que vendré mañana, tú dime la hora y estaré aquí.

-Bueno, tienes razón, te parece a las 9:30 para que podamos almorzar juntos- * _él y yo… solo nosotros… en verdad espero que no sea un sueño ni una broma de mal gusto*._

-Perfecto, aquí estaré a esa hora.

-Aunque tal vez para ti sean las 12, pero te esperaré- sonrió, sabía que él era una de las personas más impuntuales, pero tuvo varios años para acostumbrarse.

-Ya veremos pequeña princesa- le dio un beso en la mejilla. No lo podía creer que todo eso fuera real, tenía planeado ir a la fiesta, tomar unos tragos y tal vez bailar una canción con ella, pero en definitiva fue mucho mejor el haberse salido de la fiesta.

-Entonces creo que me quedo aquí- comentó con un poco de tristeza.

-Sí, sólo que debes darme tus llaves- dijo el peligris con un tono pervertido.

-¿Qué…?- * _digo, no es que no tuviera ganas desde que lo vi en la cueva, pero después del discurso del tiempo…*_

-Sí, recuerda que tu tacón está roto, así que te llevare a la cama- * _y además te voy a ayudar a entrar, digo…*_

-Ahhh…- * _Era solo eso_ *. Sacó el objeto de su bolso y se lo entregó.

Entro con mucho cuidado de no golpearle ninguna parte del cuerpo con el marco de la puerta, parecía que era una muñeca delicada que con cualquier rose se quebraría.

El peligris había tenido la oportunidad de estar un par de ocasiones en su casa, por unas fiestas que ella había organizado, incluso en alguna ocasión le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa ahí por su cumpleaños, pero jamas tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a su alcoba, así que lo aprovecharía.

Entraron a su habitación, era increíble el entrar ahí, el mural principal (el de la cama) tenía pintado un paisaje con algunos brotes de flores de cerezo, mientras que el resto tenía en la parte inferior un tinte rosa pastel, y en la parte superior de color blanco, un tocador con unos cosméticos, perfume; un ropero con un espejo ovalado a su costado; un escritorio con un librero casi repleto; un pequeño mueble, con unas fotos en parte de encima, una foto con sus padres, ellos había fallecido en la cuarta guerra ninja, ella realmente necesito apoyo y él fue parte de las personas que se refujio después de ese hecho, junto con Tsunade, Ino y por su puesto, Naruto, el gran "novio ejemplar que amaba a Hinata.

Otra que era del antiguo equipo 7, cuando aun eran unas crías, y la misma foto que el siempre portaba y disimulaba el amor por la pelirosa y un pequeño porta retrato en su cama. No se podía distinguir de quien o que era la foto.

Prosiguió a recostar a la pelirosa delicadamente, acto seguido tomó la foto sin darle una pista a la pelirosa.

Esta se sonrojó al recordar que la foto estaba en su cama, se trataba de una sesión de fotos suyas con su sensei, un día en la feria, a la semana después de su viaje en el barco, ella lo invitó con todos los chicos de su generación, después de lo que habían vivido en el viaje una semana atrás, él no estaba tan decidido, pero ella lo convenció con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que después se convertiría en su martirio y su felicidad.

Ino los había obligado a meterse en una cabina fotográfica después de que ella entrará con Sai para unas fotos 'amistosas', ellos aceptaron porque se habían convertido en seres muy cercanos.

Fotos las cuales no sólo se quedó Haruno, si no que también las había enmarcado y puesto encima de su cama.

-Me preguntaba que habías hecho con estas fotos- sonrió pícaramente- me satisface mucho que estás haciendo un buen uso de ellas- le insinuó.

A lo que ella le respondió con un mayor sonrojo y desvío de mirada.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- mencionó mientras colocaba la foto en el tocador.

-No te vayas- lo jaló y el portador del Sharingan quedó casi recostado encima de ella.

-No es como si esto me molestara, pero…- fue interrumpido por un beso de su ahora novia encima de la máscara, a lo que él decidió acortar la distancia y quitar ese pedazo de tela que interferia entre ellos.

Llevaban minutos sin separarse y ambos sentían que les comenzaba a faltar la respiración, además de que el peliplata sentía que no debía estar un minuto más sobre ella, sino, la gran kakashicondria haría su espectacular audición y no era el momento, al menos no para Sakura, él debía esperarla.

-Se recostó a su lado- perdón- trató de recuperar el aliento – pero sería inapropiado pasar un segundo más así.

La pelirosa trago hueso al recordar el día que ella lo encontró- no entiendo la razón 'sensei' – dijo con un toque de picardía e inocencia.

Él sabía perfectamente que ella conocía de qué estaba hablando -mmm.

-Kakashi…- le mencionó sin voltear lo a ver.

-si...?- estaba intrigado, usualmente ella volteaba a ver a las personas cuando iba a decir algo importante, pero ahora hasta mostraba cierta inseguridad.

\- Recuerda el día de la cueva- se sonrojó un poco.

\- Ajá…- * _que si no lo recuerdo, casi me atrapas con las manos en la masa,aunque no me hubiera molestado, para que vieras un poco de lo que provocas en mi…*_

-Bueno, recuerda que me viste cuando estabas recostado leyendo tu icha icha…- se sonrojó más.

Tragó hueso 'que me viste cuando…' * _eso quiere decir que…*_

-De hecho llegué antes, cuando- lo volteó a ver a los ojos con su cara tan roja como un tomate- cuando se estaba masturbando.

Estaba muy impactado, no era común que él bajará la guardia, pero al tener la necesidad de recordar a su niña se descuidó, tanto que jamás pensó en que ella hubiera llegado antes… * _pero eso quiere decir que se quedó mirando…*_ sonrió pícaramente -vaya – aumentó su sonrisa- quien diría que la gran Sakura Haruno se quedará visualizando como se manoseada su pervertido profesor.

Ella sólo desvío la mirada, le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro y trató de disimular (lo que era inútil) su gran sonrojo.

-Y dime- estaba muy atento al espectáculo que estaba mirando- te gustó lo que viste?

-Claro que…- se percató que lo estaba admitiendo sin un poco de disimulo- es algo que no me molesto ver- y trato de cubrir aquellas mejillas rojas con su pelo.

-bueno- sonrió, jamás había esperado eso, pero ya que andaba con esas confesiones, él daría la suya- debo de admitir que- la miró a los ojos, le acarició su brazo y rozó 'accidentalmente' su pecho- a mi también me encantaba verte cada que tenías calor y en lugar de ir por el helado, también te masturbabas.

Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Debo de disculparme, no esperaba tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero con eso de que en las últimas vacaciones se me mojó la laptop, fue un relajo.

Quedan pocos capítulos, tal vez dos, ya los escribiré pronto, no sé preocupen.

Estoy trabajando en otros dos fic's que tengo en mente, uno que me comprometí en escribir con el grupo de Facebook KakaSaku Spanish y otro que será un one-shot, de hecho puede que antes del próximo capítulo saque primero el one shot…

Y eso se debe a que me sentí un poco atorada con lo que sigue en la historia y para despejar la mente, comencé el otro.

En fin, me despido, espero les haya gustado y siempre pueden estar seguros que volveré.

En este año xD


End file.
